Lust
by PercyJackson67
Summary: Buffy struggles with nightmares about Dawn's near-death. A demon causes the sexual tension between each member of the Scooby Gang to escalate. (This story will NOT be nothing but sex scenes, but there will be a few. If you're offended by homosexuality, incest, kink, etc. then don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it's characters, settings, or ideas. Come on people, this is FANFICTION! What's the point of these disclaimers?! Just kidding, of course, whatever floats your boat.

**AN: Anyways, in this story, Faith and Buffy are a couple, as are Willow and Tara. Faith went evil, but is back on good terms with the Scoobies. Willow is no longer addicted to magic, she's just as careful and sparing with it as Tara. Oz never left, but it's still kind of awkward between him and Willow, and by extention, Tara. But he has come to terms with Willow's homosexuality. Xander and Anya are married, Ms. Calendar never died, she's married to Giles. Kendra was revived after being killed by Drusilla, so there are three slayers. Kendra decided to stay in Sunnydale with the Scoobies. Dawn is, er, exploring in her sexuality. She's recently found herself somewhat attracted to girls, but isn't quite sure whether or not she's actually **_**into**_** them. No one knows about it. (This is a really long AN, isn't it?). Angel and Spike are both still into Buffy, and are still fighting to win her over, much to Faith's displeasure. Both vampires have souls, Spike has his chip. I'm not sure what happened to Drusilla in the show, but in this story, Dawn had an encounter with Drusilla, and almost died as a result, and Buffy's a bit traumatized by it, having recurring nightmares of the scene. **

Chapter 1

_Buffy screamed at the sight before her. Dawn looked so peaceful in death, even with her throat cut open. Drusilla hovered over her, black nails sharpened to claws, her normally quite beautiful face twisted into the grotesque mask of a vampire. Dawn's crimson blood dripped from Drusilla's claws, and Buffy was paralyzed with grief. If Drusilla was so inclined, she could easily take Buffy's life, wnd not even break a sweat. Instead, she took a lief from Angelus' book and decided to torture Buffy. She smiled and walked away calmly, letting Buffy wallow in her despair._

_ Buffy merely watched as her sister's murderer walked away, then crawled over to Dawn's lifeless body. So small. So peaceful. It amazed Buffy how Dawn always looked at peace, even in the most traumatizing of circumstances. Faith finally caught up to Buffy, and stopped dead in her tracks, the rest of the Scooby Gang right behind her._

_ Buffy and the Scoobies had been tracking Drusilla and a few other vamps when Dru grabbed Dawn and told them to stop pursuing her or Dawn would die. Buffy knew she planned on killing Dawn anyways, but she figured that if she did as Drusilla said, she might be able to follow and catch the vampiress by surprize, and rescue her sister._

_ When Drusilla had disappeared into the dark alleyway in the night, Buffy told Faith and the others to get the other vamps while she went after Drusilla. It was stupid of her to split the group up. If they'd stayed together, they might have stopped this. Dawn would still be alive. Her sister._

_ "Buffy." Faith said as she knelt down beside her. Buffy didn't even acknowledge that Faith hadn't used her nickname for the blonde slayer, "B"._

_ Finally, the tears started flowing. Buffy's head fell to rest on Faith's shoulder, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend's neck for support. Behind her, the other Scoobies were all weeping as well. Dawn had touched everyone's heart around her. Xander and Anya were weeping in each other's embrace, Willow and Tara had slumped to the ground, faces redder than Willow's hair. Giles and Jenny hadn't accompanied the Scoobies this time, but they'd find out soon enough. Oz and Kendra knelt beside Dawn's body alongside the other two slayers. They folded Dawn's hands over her chest, and straightened her legs out. _

_ Oz looked to Buffy, but she was so grief-stricken, she didn't even notice his presence until his hands were under Dawn's head, raising it while Kendra grabbed her by the ankles, the two of them trying to get the small body out of the alley._

_ "Umm, guys, we'd better get to a hospital." Buffy barely heard Oz say. She was just about to lash out at him for being more concerned about himself, when she realized he meant Dawn._

_ "What?" She somehow managed to get out between sobs._

_ "She's still alive! We need to get her to a hospital!" Buffy leapt over to where Oz was and felt for a pulse. It was faint, very faint, but there was still hope. Buffy put her hands over Dawn's slit throat, trying to stop the blood flow while Faith and Kendra each grabbed a leg. The three slayers were strong, and very fast, so they alone sprinted for the nearest building and pounded on the door. A stranger opened it slightly and, seeing Dawn, opened it widely, ushering the girls inside. _

_ He got out a first-aid kit and handed Buffy the gauze, which sher wrapped around her sister's throat, tight enough to slow the blood flow, but not tight enough to cut off the air supply. Satisfied with the bandages, the slayers asked the stranger for a ride to the hospital, and he kindly agreed. Luckily, the man had a camaro, so they managed to make it to the hospital quickly. The doctors hurried Dawn to the ER, and were back in an hour. _

_ Buffy's throat tied itself in a knot when she saw the doctor, she'd never had very good luck, and was expecting the worst, but the tears turned from tears of despair to tears of joy and relief when she saw the doctor's smile._

_ "Miss Summers, we managed to stop the blood, and you're sister will be just fine, with time. She has, however, lost a great deal of blood, so we'll need to keep her here for a while for observations. She has had stitches to help close the wound, and there will be a scar when the wound has healed, but a miracle isn't necessary for her to be able to come home soon."_

_ "Can I see her?" Buffy choked out._

_ "Yes. She's still unconscious, so I would recommend no more than two visitors for now."_

_ "Faith? Will you come with me?"_

_ "Yes, of course." Buffy gave the others a look of apology, and they nodded. They knew that Buffy would need much more than a friend with her for support, and Faith was the obvious choice. They would be able to visit Dawn eventually._

Up until this point, the nightmare was exactly as Buffy remembered the events of that night, but this was the point where it took a turn for the worst.

_Just as Buffy and Faith walked into Dawn's room, Buffy's relief and hope vanished as she saw Dawn lying on the bed straight, arms folded across her chest, dressed in a black dress, her face veiled by a dark shroud. The EKG showed a straight line, the continuous ringing shattering Buffy's heart. And Drusilla had gotten away with it._

_ Buffy leaned into Faith's embrace for comfort, only to fall flat on the ground. Faith was gone, nowhere to be seen. All that was left of her was a note saying, "Thanks for the good times, B.- F". Faith had used her. Used her like she had used every man she'd ever been with. _

_ She ran back to the waiting room, to find herself in a cemetary. Before her lay ten headstones in a row, the names very familiar to her. _Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Anya Harris, Dawn Summers, Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles, Jenny Calendar-Giles, Tara Maclay, Daniel Osbourne, Kendra Young_. Before her eyes, hands shot up out of each of the graves as each of her friends clawed their way out of the ground, the grotesque face of a vampire on each of them. In Buffy's hand was a single wooden stake that she would have to use to kill her friends, her family._

Buffy jolted awake, screaming. Faith stirred in bed beside her.

"The nightmare again, B?"

"Yeah." Buffy gasped as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"That's the third time this week, B. I think, maybe you should see a shrink about it."

"No. No shrinks. I've dealt with worse than a dream before, I can certainly deal with this."

"It's been three years. If you haven't kicked it on your own by now, you're not going to. Face it, B, you're traumatized. You need to find a way to deal with this, or you'll end up jumping at shadows."

"Jumping at shadows is what we're supposed to do. Shadows means evil, evil means vampires, vampires means almost losing my sister and everyone else I love." Faith didn't know about her particular role in Buffy's nightmare, it was a fear that no one knew Buffy had.

"B, I'm not going to die on you anytime soon. I plan on growing old, you know."

"Faith, just, please." Buffy warned, and she settled back into Faith's embrace.

Faith squeezed her girlfriend with all of her slayer strength, fully aware that she could withstand the crushing strength. She kissed Buffy on top of her head, and the two slayers fell asleep again.

The next morning, Faith awoke to an empty bed. She got up and went downstairs without bothering to get dressed.

She walked into the kitchen, where Buffy was attempting to cook breakfast. Attempting. Already, the eggs were dark, the sausage charred to a crisp, and the bacon black. At least she managed to pour the OJ correctly.

Wary that Buffy might still be reeling from the previous night, Faith restrained herself from making jokes and sat down at the table. As she pulled her chair out, Buffy finally noticed her, and jumped.

"Faith! I didn't see you there." She said as she managed to not drop the (eggs?) all over the place.

"Yeah, just got up."

Buffy found herself quickly becoming aroused at the sight of Faith in her black lacey bra and panties.

"You know, Dawn lives here too. You might want to go put some clothes on."

"Dawn stayed the night over at Willow's and Tara's, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"You remember why, don't you?"

"Of course. She has an early magic lesson today." Buffy shot out a guess, with no idea whatsoever why Dawn had stayed over.

"Come on, you're kidding, right? I mean, I know the nightmare last night shook you up a bit, but it's not like you to forget."

"Forgeeeet... Your birthday?"

"No! Our anniversary! Of the day you finally asked me out. The day we started dating."

"Oh! I'm sooooo sorry! I totally spaced."

"It's alright. Your attempt at making breakfast makes up for it." She risked a joke.

"Yeah, I'm not very good with the cooking thing. I do much better with the eating thing."

"Yes you do." Faith said, a perverted grin spreading across her face. Buffy blushed when she caught Faith's meaning.

"That's terrible!"

"Really? 'Cause I definitely remember enjoying it."

"Shut up!" Buffy said, a hint of amuzement in her tone.

"What are you going to do to make me?" Faith asked hopefully as she leaned into Buffy.

Buffy was very aroused now. Between Faith's choice of clothing, or almost lack thereof, and her sultry, seductive tone, Buffy was doing all she could to not throw herself at the brunette.

"Well, what do you _want_ me to do?" Buffy asked, trying to fight back, but Faith was much better at it than she.

She moaned, teasingly. "Why don't I leave that up to you? Surprize me."

Buffy couldn't take it any longer. She jumped forward and kissed Faith passionately, wrapping her arms around her neck. Their breasts pressed firmly together as they stood up, their backs arching enough that their centers met.

Buffy knocked the pans with (breakfast?) off the kitchen table in one swipe, then pushed Faith down on the table.

"Ooooh!" Faith moaned. "The table's still warm from the pans!"

Buffy smiled, then kissed Faith again.

Faith pushed Buffy away just enough so that she could speak.

"B, you're wearing too many clothes." She said through her gasps for air.

Buffy looked down and realized that she was still wearing her pink blouse, tight skinny jeans, and the black leather jacket Faith had given her for her birthday.

_"Look, B. If we're gonna do this relationship thing, you're going to have to at least give leather a try."_ Buffy remembered her disgust at the suggestion, but soon the jacket had become one of her favorite possessions.

Buffy sighed and unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it and the jacket off her body. She tossed the blouse on the ground, but she floded the jacket neatly and put it on the counter. She started to remove her jeans, but Faith stopped her.

"Let me." Faith got down on her knees, her face right in front of Buffy's crotch.

She slowly unbuttoned the jeans, then followed through with the zipper. She folded the opening of the jeans back and saw Buffy was wearing her set of red lingerie that matched Faith's black bra and panties.

"You didn't really think I forgot our anniversary, did you?"

Faith smiled at her, then slipped the waistband of the skinny jeans over Buffy's hips, pulling the pants down, down, down, until she lifted her feet one at a time, and seductively stepped out of the pants.

Faith kissed Buffy on the crotch before standing back up and kissing her right on the lips, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, their bodies molding into each other's perfectly, like they were literally made for each other. Like they were cut from the same cloth.

Both girls were moaning furiously as Buffy backed Faith up again, the brunette's knees folding as they met the edge of the table, and she lay back down on the surface, and Buffy laid on top of her. Buffy placed her right knee between Faith's legs and put pressure on her crotch, causing Faith to moan as she began to grind on Buffy's leg.

Buffy reached behind Faith and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her sholders and tossing it to the pile of Buffy's clothes. Buffy then slid Faith's panties off her legs and tossed them to join the pile as well. She laid down beside Faith and cupped her left breast in her hand, massaging it as she bent over to capture her other nipple in her mouth.

Faith's moans increased in volume as Buffy started pinching and twisting, and sucking and biting both nipples, and Buffy's free hand snaked its way down Faith's body and lightly stroked Faith's slit. Faith was already gasping, Buffy had had no idea how aroused she had really been.

Buffy took pity on her lover and pushed two fingers deep inside her, but took no more pity on her than that. She didn't let Faith adjust to the feeling, instead started thrusting in and out of her as quickly and hard as her slayer abilities would allow.

"Fuck." Faith gasped as the blonde slayer added a third finger, and somehow started thrusting even harder and faster. It wasn't long before Buffy felt Faith's walls closing around her fingers, preparing for her release.

Faith's climax was cruelly snatched away from her, however, as Buffy quickly removed her fingers, and Faith whined.

"Sorry Faith, but I've got a surprize for you, and I don't want to ruin it. I'm not done with you yet."

The ideaof more to come beckoned to Faith, and she stopped whining, but her imagination started to wander, making her ever more aroused.

"Damn it, B, I hate surprizes."

"You'll like this one."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprize.

"Then _where_ is it?"

Buffy smiled, a wicked grin, then replied, "Follow me." Buffy grabbed her hand, pulled her off the table, then beckoned as she went upstairs.

Buffy lead Faith back into the master bedroom, the room they shared. She left the door open, they were the only ones in the house, after all, and had Faith lay down on the bed.

"Here." Buffy said as she handed Faith a piece of cloth.

"What is it?"

"It's a blindfold. Put it on."

"Oooo! Kinkiness! You were right, I _do_ like it."

"Oh, that's not your surprize. I just don't want you to see it yet." Buffy said wickedly as Faith tied the bandana around her skull.

Faith felt Buffy push her back down on the bed and spread her legs, then heard Buffy's nightstand drawer open, then close.

Buffy grabbed Faith's right wrist and put it against the headboard, then tied it in place with a rough kind of rope, then did the same with her left wrist. Faith, oddly enough, found her total loss of all control extremely arousing, knowing she was at Buffy's mercy, and the blonde could do whatever she wanted with her body.

She felt a rumbling deep down inside her, and it wasn't from hunger, rather, it wasn't from the _regular_ kind of hunger. This hunger was much, much different. Much... better.

"Buffy..." Faith moaned, and Buffy froze as she heard her name. Not just her initial "B", her name. She knew then that Faith was completely serious. Buffy then took it further.

She tied another rope to Faith's left ankle, then wrapped part of it around the bedpost next to her foot, then stretched the rope across the bed, wrapped it around the opposite bedpost, and tied the other end of the rope to Faith's right ankle. Buffy now had complete access to Faith's body, and Faith was unable to move an inch as she found herself tied down spread-eagle. Buffy laid down next to Faith and let her hands explore every inch of her body. She fisted her hair, long, black tresses roping around her fingers, then released the hair, dragging her hands down Faith's face, her fingertips dipping into Faith's mouth long enough for her to suck on them a bit.

Her hands continued down the brunette's face to under her chin, and Buffy leaned over to kiss Faith passionately, their tongues not wrestling, but dancing with each other, a dance worthy of broadway (or Episode 109: Once More... With Feeling).

Faith started to shiver with anticipation as Buffy's hands continued their downward journey, down her neck, her shoulders, across her chest, fingertips grazing the center of her chest, between her breasts. Buffy's hands separated, each of them grasping a breast, squeezing, pinching, twisting, massaging, kneeding. Faith was more turned on than she ever had been before, and that was saying something.

"F-f-fuck..." She stammered, for stammering and stuttering was all she could do at the moment.

"You enjoying this?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." Buffy had to admit, Faith was good. She was barely succeeding, but she was keeping her breath under control, and stopping herself from moaning, as if to torture Buffy as punishment for Buffy torturing her.

Buffy released the perfect breasts, and continued lower, determined to make Faith lose control of herself. She slowly, very slowly, inched her way down Faith's abdomen, and stroked the small patch of black hair right above her... that spot.

Faith's breathing was begining to become labored as she fought to keep control over herself.

"Come on, babe. Let it go. Just relax and let Buffy take care of you." Buffy's words caused Faith to unravel, and she moaned, loudly. Buffy took advantage of this moment to surprize Faith, shoving two fingers deep within her as the moan escaped turning it into a scream. Before Faith could adjust, Buffy thrusted in and out with the same force as she had earlier, on the kitchen table.

Just as before, Buffy denied Faith her sweet release, removing her fingers. She put her fingers up to her lips and sucked the juices off, revelling in Faith's taste. She bent over to kiss her lover, letting Faith's juices flow into her own mouth. This only turned Faith on even further, and Faith felt that if she was any more aroused, the ropes would snap and she would explode, forcing Buffy to finish her off.

Buffy sensed it too, so she decided to give in.

"Okay, foreplay's over, Faith." Faith moaned at the thought that this wasn't even the best part, the teasing, the torture, the immobility, the darkness, not allowing her to see what Buffy was doing, it was all just foreplay?

Faith heard the drawer open and close again, then felt something poking at her. Something large. She heard Buffy gasp, and moan, and wondered what the Hellmouth was going on, then she felt the _thing_ at her entrance.

"You ready, babe?" Buffy asked, her breathing harsh.

"Mmmm-hmmm."

Then, she screamed. Faith then knew exactly what was going on, though she couldn't see it. Buffy had pulled out a double-ended sex toy, and was about to fuck her senseless, and Faith realized that this was the reason behind the bondage, so she couldn't grab Buffy, couldn't wrap her arms around her neck, or her ribs, couldn't wrap her legs around Buffy's waist and grind with her. She was forced to lay flat, and nothing she did helped her, it was torture, but it was ejoyable beyond enjoyable. She knew that she wanted Buffy to feel what she was feeling right now, but knew that that would wait 'til later.

Both slayers gasped as Buffy pulled away from Faith, the toy between them sliding out of them slightly, then pushed back in. Buffy did it again, and again, and again, and soon they were writhing in ecstasy. Pure bliss, pure pleasure. Faith couldn't think of a single time when she'd had better sex. No, it was more than that. She didn't just _think_ this was the best sex she'd ever had, she knew.

And there was no way she was ever giving this up. If Faith had been able to speak intelligible words, she'd have been screaming Buffy's name as the slayers exploded.

Fireworks danced in Buffy's eyes as both slayers reached their conclusion. Barely able to retain consciousness, Buffy untied Faith's arms and removed the blindfold, but didn't remove the toy from either of them. Instead, she just laid down on top of Faith, perfectly content as the lovers drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Chapter 2

Later that evening, when Dawn came home from Willow's and Tara's, she decided to show Buffy and Faith what she had learned.  
"They're still only teaching me simple parlor tricks and stuff, but it's starting to get a bit more complicated. Like, instead of simple things like pulling rabbits out of hats, now I'm learning things like levitation, and fireworks."  
That's cool, Dawn." Buffy was in a really good mood, despite the nightmare the previous night. After the two slayers had woken up in each other's embrace, Buffy had untied Faith's legs, and the dark-haired beauty had repaid Buffy for everything she'd done to her, saying that she would have to dominate Buffy twice over in order to make up for the blonde's actions. Faith, alothough she had thoroughly enjoyed it this time, hated being powerless, hated being dominated (most of the time).  
"Yeah, they said that once I turn eighteen, if I still want to, and if I'm careful until then, they'll start teaching me the more complicated things like actual spells."  
"Then I'd suggest you be very careful until then."  
"I will, I promise not to accidentally throw any kids off any buildings with levitation."  
"Good. That's a lesson evey practicing witch should learn." Faith joked.  
"Yup." Buffy agreed. "Well, if you're set on learning witchcraft, I suppose you're not interested in learning how to fight?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, fighting. Like what Faith and I do."  
"And Kendra."  
"Right, and Kendra. Well, how 'bout it, shorty?"  
"Faith, that would be awesome!"  
"Well, Giles is a much better teacher than us, but we could kind of show you the basics until he and Jenny get back from England." Buffy suggested.  
"Sweet!"  
"Alright, basement." Faith stood up and offered Buffy her hand. She took it, and Faith helped her up, and they followed Dawn downstairs hand in hand, where Giles had set up a training room more suitable than the high school library.  
"Okay, so obviously we won't be dealing with the weapons, that's more Giles' thing. I don't teach weapons, and neither does Faith. We'll mainly stick to some basic martial arts."  
"'Kay Shorty, let's see your kick."  
Dawn brought her foot straight up in an arc.  
"Well, while that would certainly bring any man to the ground, assuming you catch them between the legs, that's not exactly the right form."  
"There's actually several different kinds of kicks, each has its strengths and weaknesses." Buffy explained.  
Buffy and Faith spent an hour or so going through some of the basic techniques and types of kicks, punches, and some basic self-defense techniques. When they decided to call it a day, Dawn was sweating like it was the middle of summer in Mexico. Buffy and Faith, of course, had hardly broken a sweat.  
Dawn decided to go shower before dinner, so Buffy and Faith were once again alone.  
"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Faith asked Buffy as they were cleaning up the basement.  
"We did that this morning, and this afternoon, and last night before bed. And whenever we had a free second yesterday."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Oh? I'm surprized. I thought that's all lezbos were supposed to think about." Buffy joked.  
"A, that's very... racist? Sexist, maybe? I don't know what to call that. B, neither one of us is gay, we're bisexual. And C, you know I think about something other than sex occasionally."  
"Well, eating, bathing, drinking, those are all things we do every day. Well, almost every day."  
"I'm talking about fighting! God you're a blonde!"  
"I thought that's one of the things you loved about me."  
"It is."  
"So what, you want to fight?"  
"Not like as in fighting. Just fighting."  
"Okay, well, put up your dukes, and let's get down to it."  
"Haha, very funny."  
"I thought it was hysterical." Buffy smiled as she got ready. She spread her legs and turned at her waist so that she was facing perpendicular to her legs. She extended her right arm out in front of her, slightly bent at the elbow. Her left arm was right in front of her face, ready to block any blows to her head. Her hands were clenched into fists as hard as rocks.  
Faith stepped in front of her and mirrored her stance. The two girls started circling each other, mimicking each other's movements exactly. They had fought each other, and watched each other fight other people and creatures, or even fought side-by-side so many times that they knew exactly how the other moved, how they liked to attack, and could even change their own style to match the other's, then change back without hesitation.  
Faith attacked first, staying true to herself. This was how every match started, Faith attacking first. Buffy liked to block the enemy's attack and wait for them to leave an opening for her to counterattack and possibly finish them off, while Faith just did her best to create her own opening in the enemy's guard.  
This was how the slayers began every time, Buffy focusing on defense and biding her time, Faith attacking relentlessly.  
It was a dance. A perfect dance that they performed so well together. Neither of them made so much as a dent in the other, or left so much as a scratch. Occasionally, one or the other would intentionally leave an opening in order to get the other to attack it, then would quickly counter that attack with one of their own, but none of their blows ever landed.  
The slayers had battled and defeated countless opponents, so many, in fact, that the only real way they could work up a sweat anymore was by fighting each other.  
Neither slayer was dressed provocatively, quite the opposite, yet merely by fighting each other, watching each other move, both women found themselves becoming very aroused. They were so into their fight that they didn't notice Dawn standing in the doorway, admiring the view. She loved the way her sister and her girlfriend moved, envious of their athleticism and grace, hoping that one day she could move the way they did.  
She was ashamed to admit it, even to herself, though she knew it was true. Dawn was attracted to her sister, and even Faith. She just didn't acknowledge it. She wasn't really... into girls, but for a few years, ever since Buffy and Faith got together, and she'd been spending a lot of time with Willow and Tara, she'd found the attraction to girls starting to rub off on her. Even her sister had been partially converted, yet even so, she just didn't think what she was feeling was natural, and she was afraid to talk to Buffy about it. Some part of her still thought that Buffy's relationship with Faith was all just an act, even though the two were clearly happier together thanthey ever were with anyone else.  
Even Angel hadn't made Buffy this happy, Willow had told her. Dawn wished that she could find someone to make her feel like that. Like Willow and Tara felt for each other. Like Buffy and Angel had. Like Buffy and Faith did now.  
Finally, Buffy managed to land a punch on Faith's ribs. Not many people could really hurt Faith, but Buffy was one of them. Faith doubled over for a moment, catching her breath. It had long been an unspoken rule between them that when they fought, they would do so only until one of them landed a blow, then that person would be the "winner" of the fight.  
When Faith had caught her breath, she stood back up, and they embraced each other, both of them sweating almost as bad as Dawn had, and breathing almost as hard. Buffy craned her neck a bit to kiss Faith. They didn't kiss like they were starving for each other, or wrestle for dominance with each other, they didn't tango with their tongues, this dance was more of a waltz. They kissed romantically this time, as if merely savoring each other's presence.  
Finally, Dawn cleared her throat, alerting them to her presence. They separated and looked at Dawn. Suddenly, Dawn felt a prick in her back, like a tiny needle. She fell forwards, down the steps, and the slayers ran over to her.

Buffy's nightmare came back to her when she saw Dawn fall, terrified that she was about to lose her sister, but upon inspection, Dawn appeared relatively unhurt. She had a few small bruises from where her body hit the steps, but there were no broken bones, or sprained joints, no broken skin.  
But there was something different about her. What that was, neither Buffy nor Faith knew, but they both noticed it. There was an odd look in her eyes, almost hungry.

Dawn had no idea what the prick was, but whatever it was, it opened her eyes. After the prick, Dawn accepted her attraction to girls as a part of her, and her attraction specifically towards Buffy and Faith grew stronger, almost to where she had to fight to not throw herself at them, beg them to make love to her.

A prick. That's all it was. Just a small pinprick. Whether it had anything to do with Willow's arousal or not, there was no telling. Sure, it had begun immediately after the prick, but Tara had always had that effect on her. Even thinking about Tara was enough to set Willow off, and vice versa.  
No, the prick couldn't have had anything to do with it. It was probably just a splinter. She had been leaning up against the wall, after all, it might have just been a spliter in her back. She'd get Tara to look at it later. But first...  
Willow walked over to where Tara sat on the couch, watching tv. Willow glanced at the screen. It was Scooby-Doo, one of the many episodes where someone was pretending to be a witch. Those ones always angered Tara, because they depicted witches as old, and green, and wrinkly, with warts covering their skin. In Scooby-Doo, witches were monsters, evil. While it was certainly possible for a witch to do bad things, in the real world, they were generally good natured, and at one wih nature.  
"Oh, Tara, why do you watch these shows? You know how they make you all mad and stuff."  
"Why do you watch documentaries about the Salem Witch Trials, and every other historical event where witches were prosecuted?" She retorted angrily, then regretted it.  
"Well, to be fair, only a few of those women were actually witches!"  
"It still angers you, though. I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
"Don't be. I know it was the cartoon talking."  
"Yeah. Tell you what, you stop watching those documentaries, and I'll stop watching Scooby-Doo."  
"Okay, deal." Willow agreed. "Heh." She laughed.  
"What is it?"  
"I just caught that. "Scooby" Doo. Like the "Scooby" Gang."  
"Isn't that why we're called "the Scooby Gang"?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Still funny though."  
"Yeah, it is." And the two witches burst into laughter. The arousal was beginning to take over. Willow couldn't stop herself. She leaned over and kissed Tara, surprizing her.  
"Wow, Willow. What was that for?" Tara then caught herself, "Not that I didn't enjoy it, of course!"  
"Well, I was just thinking..."  
"What?"  
"Well, normally, we have Buffy and... everyone else over here, but we've finally got some alone time. I was just thinking, maybe we could have some... alone time."  
"As tempting as that is, Giles is coming back from England early tomorrow. We'd probably better get some sleep. We're going to need to get up early in the morning."  
"Well, why not get a shower first? You know, before bed."  
"Willow, you really want this, don't you?" Tara asked with a smile.  
Willow bit her lip and nodded, smiling back.  
"Well, how can I say no?"  
"You absolutley, positively can't."  
"I guess not." Tara smiled and kissed Willow, laying down on the couch, pulling Willow down on top of her...

Buffy was worried about Dawn. She had been acting wierd ever since her fall earlier that evening. Normally, when someone took a spill off the stairs, but ended up unhurt, everyone would laugh it off, then go about her business. But with Dawn, it was like falling off the stairs was a traumatizing event that completely changed her. She followed Buffy and Faith around wherever they went, as if she was afraid to be alone.  
Then, they were all sitting on the couch watching tv. It was Dawn's turn to pick a show, so naturally, they ended up watching Scooby-Doo. It was one of the many episodes where the gang had to unmask a witch.  
"You know, Tara would probably be pissed if she saw me watching this. Maybe Willow too." Dawn said, though it seemed to the slayers that Dawn was only halfway thinking about a multitude of things. It was like only half her brain was thinking about eating, taking occasional drinks of her water, the show, conversation, and whatever else teenage girls thought about, and the other half was thinking about... something alse.  
Buffy sighed and went to put hers and Faith's plates in the sink. She came back out and sat down, turning off the tv.  
"I thought we were watching that." Dawn said.  
"I think we need to have a talk."  
"Well, I'll let you two have some privacy, then." Faith got up to leave the room.  
"You can stay, Faith." Buffy said.  
"Thank god, 'cause I really didn't want to leave." She sat back down.  
"Dawn, what's wrong?" Buffy said, and Dawn put her plate down.  
"Nothing."  
"Is it about your fall earlier? Because if the teasing was too much, then I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm not thinking about the fall."  
"Then what?"  
"Nothing."  
"Dawn, you're my little sister. I know when you're upset, and you're clearly upset right now. So tell me, what's wrong?"  
"I told you, nothing's wrong!"  
"What, is it some boy at school or something?" Faith asked.  
"No, not some boy."  
"A girl, then. Some girl being mean?"  
"No."  
Buffy looked at Faith, and the same thought hit them both.  
"Is it some girl you're attracted to?" Buffy asked her younger sister, and she could tell by Dawn's hesitation that is was true.  
"Well, who is it?" Faith asked, a bit surprized, but excited at the same time.  
"It's... no one. Nevermind." Dawn reached for the remote to turn the tv back on, but Buffy snatched it up before she could.  
"Who is it, Dawn? Anyone we know?" Her sister asked, also excited, and surprized.  
"You... could say that."  
"Well, who?"  
Dawn gave in. She couldn't bring herself to say it, so she simply leaned forward and kissed Buffy.  
Buffy was too stunned to stop her. She didn't kiss back, but she couldn't stop her, either. Faith was just as stunned.  
"D-D-D... Dawn?" Faith stuttered.  
Dawn pulled back, her cheeks red, and smiled nervously.  
"W-w-w-what j-j-just... what in the Hellmouth just happened?!" Buffy shouted.  
"Please don't be mad, Buffy."  
"Calm down, B. I'm sure there's some kind of explanation."  
"Calm down?! My seventeen-year-old sister just kissed me! On the lips!"  
"Well, to be fair, you asked the question." Dawn said defensively.  
"Yeah, but that's when you say a name, or... or... or point... or something! You don't just kiss me!"  
"Why not? It worked for Faith."  
"That's true, B. It worked for me."  
"So, what, you're on her side?!"  
"No, I'm just saying, she has a point. I don't agree with what she did, that was... kinda messed up. I mean, she should have at least asked my permission first before kissing my girlfriend."  
"You're permission?! What about my permission?!"  
"Well, that too, you get final say, of course. It was just a joke, B."  
"Well, I'm glad you think this is funny! Because I sure as hell-"  
"Mouth-"  
"Don't."  
Dawn couldn't help but laugh.  
Faith and Buffy glared at her.  
"What? Faith just kinda, sorta finished your sentence. It's funny."  
"Well, apparently, this is all laughs and giggles to everyone. But not me."  
"B, I wasn't laughing at you, or what Dawn did. I was just trying to get you to calm down, so we can all talk about this rationally."  
Buffy sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry for yelling, Faith. I kinda freaked.."  
"Yeah, I'll say. Anyways, Dawn, what was that all about?"  
"Well, you two were grilling me on whether or not I was attracted to girls, I didn't answer, so you guys took that as an answer, and figured out that I am. Attracted to girls, I mean. And, well, I kind of am attracted, a little, to you."  
"Me?" Faith asked. "Then why'd you kiss your sister?"  
"Well, for one thing, you were on the other side of her, she was kinda in the way. Also, I'm kinda attracted to both of you."  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Buffy sighed. "It's one thing to be attracted to girls, Dawn, it's another thing to be attracted to your brother's or sister's girlfriend."  
"Let alone your sister." Faith finished.  
"I know! But I can't help the way I feel."  
"I know that. But, don't surprize us like that. Not without warning us." Buffy said.  
"I just want to feelthe way about someone the way you feel about Faith, or Angel, or Spike."  
Faith frowned at the mention of the two vampires, and Buffy sensed her discomfort.  
"Felt. You mean the way I felt about them. Past tense makes all the difference. Plus, that was completely different from the way I feel about Faith. Faith is much more important to me than they were. Besides, Spike was more like my... friend with benefits, or something. I wasn't really in love with him."  
"Yeah, that makes it better." Faith mumbled.  
Buffy bit back the retort, not wanting to start a fight with Faith. Besides, she'd attacked Faith enough about her sexual activities in the beginning of their relationship.  
"In any case, I get it, Dawn. I mean, I may not understand why you're attracted to me, but I get the need to feel that way about someone."  
"I get why she's attracted to you, B. Face it, you're hot." Faith said matter-of-factly.  
"Well, thanks for that, Faith, but that's not what I was talking about."  
"Buffy, I don't know when I started feeling this way, about either of you, or why, but the point is, I do. I doubt there's anything anyone can do to change it."  
Suddenly, the telephone rang.  
Buffy picked it up and answered. "Hello? Oh, hi Tara. What's up? What? Slow down. Willow's been what? Okay, we'll be right there."  
"What's up?" Faith asked, concerned.  
"Something's wrong with Will."  
Faith, Buffy, and Dawn raced out the door and to the car. They took every short cut they knew and in only ten minutes, they were at the witches' house.  
"We were in the middle of... you know, when all of a sudden, I felt this huge bump on her back. I looked, and it was red and veiny. It doesn't look normal, it's got to be Hellmouth-related." Tara ranted all the way up to the master bedroom, where Willow was laying facedown on the bed.  
"Tara, this is very uncomfortable. Can we go back to having se-"  
"Willow, Buffy, Faith and Dawn are here." Tara interrupted.  
"Oh, good, they can join too."  
"What?!" the four girls said, and Willow started laughing.  
"I'm kidding, you can't have my Tara. I'm not sharing her." Buffy sighed in relief, and got a look at the red spot on Willow's back. Tara had described it perfectly.  
Buffy leaned in closer to get a better look at it, and Willow flipped over unexpectedly and kissed Buffy, the same way Faith did.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Faith said as she looked at Willow with disgust. Tara looked like she was about to cry.  
"Whoa." Dawn said as she felt the arousal again.  
"Willow! What the hell was that?!" Buffy exclaimed when she finally managed to separate from Willow.  
"Sorry, it's just, you were so close, and you looked so kissable."  
"Then let Faith do that! You've got a girlfriend! And what's worse, she's right here!"  
"It's okay. It might be because of whatever that thing on her back is. It might be trying to control her." Tara said, though she was obviously hurt by what she had just seen.  
"Maybe. I sure hope so. Willow, when did you start feeling wierd?" Faith asked.  
"Wierd? What do you mean?"  
"Before we talk anymore, Willow, please either flip back over, or cover yourself up." Buffy interrupted, and everyone suddenly realized that Willow still had no clothes on.  
Tara covered Willow with the blanket on the bed, and Faith asked the question again.  
"I don't feel wierd."  
"Think Willow. Has anything unusual happened today? Did anyone cast any spells that could possibly have any effect like this?" Buffy asked.  
"Well, I got a splinter earlier, and I was going to ask Tara to help me take it out after sex, but we haven't finished yet. That reminds me, Tara, I've got a splinter, can you help me get it out after we finish having sex?"  
"Willow, I don't think that's a splinter. It looks, I don't know, evil." Tara responded.  
"Well yeah, all splinters are evil."  
"No, I mean, like, Hellmouth-type evil. Like it's a demon or something."  
"Oh. Well, then you don't have to wait until after sex to get it out. You can get it out now if you'd like."  
"I don't know, Will. Maybe it would be better to leave it in until we know more." Buffy said.  
"Research?" Tara asked.  
"Research." Buffy agreed.

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Chapter 3-

As far as the gang could tell, Willow's unusual personality had to be a result of whatever that red spot was. They were in the middle of researching possible supernatural entities when Willow started walking around the shop and hitting on all the girls. She squeazed Buffy's ass, grabbed Faith's breasts, kissed Dawn (several times), and tried to get her hands in Tara's pants to finger her.

Finally, Buffy tied Willow to a chair and nailed it to the floor.

"Sorry, Will, but we need to be able to focus."

"Does anybody notice that she didn't hit on me? I mean, seriously? Every single girl in the room, except me!" Anya was obviously very upset.

"Well, honey, I consider that to be a good thing. It means I won't have to share you."

"Oh, Xander, you're so good at making everything worse." Buffy said under her breath, and Faith grinned at the joke.

"Share me?! Excuse me, but you _share_ a toy, or a room, or rabbit traps. You don't _share_ a person!"

"Yes, dear."

"And are you saying that you woldn't try and stand up for me if Willow tried to seduce me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take Xander's side on this one." Tara said. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of Willow and what she wants, either. He'd be stupid to try. You'd be as good as pregnant with Willow's baby. That is, if she could impregnate you."

"Isn't there a spell for that?" Xander asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. There might be. I mean, most covens of witches are strictly female, and members of a coven tend to develope romantic feelings for each other. So, it's possible, maybe even probable, that at least one pair of witches developed a spell for homosexual procreation." Tara explained, apparently not catching the sarcasm.

"By the way, that was a joke. You know, a play on the catch phrase "there's an app for that"?"

"Oh. Now I get it." Tara laughed. "That's funny!"

"I think Willow's definitely rubbing off on her." Faith observed.

"Yeah." The blonde slayer agreed.

"Guys." Dawn got the others' attention, calling them over to where Willow was bound.

"What is it?" Tara asked.

"The red stuff's getting worse." Dawn pointed to Willow's back, were the spot of red had doubled in size, until it was about the size of an average dinner plate. The veins had gone from a deep red in color to an almost brown-like hue.

"Is it just me, or does it look like she's rusting?" Anya asked, earning glares from the rest of the gang.

"Well, Giles and Mrs. Giles should be here soon. They'll probably be able to figure it out." Oz suggested.

"Yeah. Actually, shouldn't they be here by now?" Buffy started to grow concerned.

"Come to think of it, you're right." Xander said, sharing in Buffy's worry.

"I'm sure there's an explanation. Maybe the old people decided to get a hotel room for the night, 'cause they figured nothing bad could possibly happen here on the Hellmouth." Faith joked.

"Okay, did anyone else get a bad visual from that?"

"Yeah." The rest of the gang, even Willow agreed.

"Well, let's just keep on looking. There's got to be something in one of these books that can help us find out what's going on." Buffy said as she returned to the book she was flipping through.

"Well, I've got nothing on icky red rusty rashes, but here's something that could help us with Willow's sexual appetite." Dawn slid her book across the table to Tara, who immediately became engrossed.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll keep this one marked as a possibility."

"Oooo. Asmodeus. That's a bad one. Demon lord of Lust. I used to play poker with him once a year or so when I was still Anyanka."

"Well, was he known for red rashes?" Buffy asked.

"No, he mainly liked to bring his victims down to his personal Hell dimension and force them to work in his brothel for all eternity. He even let me-"

"Let you what?" Xander asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Uuuummm... He... let... me... kill some of the male prostitutes he brought down. Second deaths, and all that. Occasionally I'd grant a wish or two for the women. He didn't really mind, as long as the wish wasn't to be let out of the dimension."

"Yeah, good save."

"Ow!" Faith exclaimed.

"What is it, F?"

"Nothing, just a prick or something. It surprized me, that's all."

"A prick?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, kind of like when you get a shot at the doctors. Like a tiny pinprick."

"Like a splinter?" Tara asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Yeah."

"Willow thought her little prick was a splinter. Maybe you just got what Willow has."

"Faith!" Buffy covered her mouth.

"Nah, I'm not acting wierd or anything, am I?"

"No, but it might take a while to settle. Maybe we'd better chain you up or something."

"B, not here, wait 'til later."

"Funny. Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Alright, I'll get the chains."

"Ow!"

Everyone turned to Tara, who was rubbing her back.

"Make that two sets of chains." She said.

"Well, it seems like only the girls are being affected. Maybe you're safe, Xander." Buffy said.

"Safe is a relative term." He said as Tara started approaching him.

"Umm, Tara, you're gay, remember?" Anya asked, trying to get between her and Xander.

"Relax, guys, I'm just going to the bathroom." Tara said as she walked right by the two of them.

Dawn was finding it harder and harder to control herself. Every flip of her hair, every bat of her eyes, she had to restrain herself from throwing herself at Buffy, and even Faith.

"Dawn, help me get the chains for Tara and me." Faith said.

"Okay."

"I said I'd get the chains." Buffy said as she got up.

"Well, we can bring all the chains up then, be safe." Faith got up as well and followed the two sisters to the basement.

"Well, what should we do? We've been left here all alone." Anya said, looking at Xander and biting her lip.

"Sorry, babe. The others are going to be right bac, and I don't want them catching us going at it. Plus, someone needs to look after Willow."

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, a bit disappointed.

Buffy, Dawn and Faith had to separate the chains, since they were tangled up. It was much more trying than they'd thought. And all through the process, Buffy noticed Faith and Dawn looking at her, then looking at each other, as if sharing some joke at her expense.

Finally, they finished the unentanglement.

"Well, now that we've got them, might as well use them." Faith said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I agree." And Dawn smiled at Buffy.

"What?"

"Hey, B, come 'ere." Faith said seductively. Buffy glanced sideways at her and,upon seeing her beckoning finger, did as she was told.

"Faith, not here, not with Dawn here." She whispered into the other slayer's ear.

"Alright, Dawn, why don't you go take the rest of the chains upstairs and wait for us. We'll be right up."

"Faith, this is serious."

"I know. But we haven't had sex since last night, and that's an eternity to me. I can't keep my hands off you." Faith said as she grabbed Buffy's breasts. "Or outta you." She continued as she put a bit of pressure on Buffy's crotch.

The blonde was putty in her hands. Faith took a chain with shackles and clamped it onto Buffy's wrists, then attached the chain to the floor by a table. She bent over to kiss her, while undoing her pants. She slid the jeans off Buffy's legs, then clamped the shackles of the other chain to her ankles, attaching it to the floor on the other side of the table, so that Buffy looked like a rainbow across the table, almost able to move as much as Faith had a couple nights ago.

Faith then rubbed Buffy in the crotch, stimulating her clit through her panties, then slid the wet undergarment down her long legs to where it hung from her ankles. Faith unbuttoned her lover's blouse and slid it off her shoulders to where her wrists met at the chain. Her bra soon joined it there.

Faith quickly discarded all of her own clothes, then climbed on top of Buffy, their pussy's meeting. Faith slid two fingers in between their lips and began to grind against Buffy, moving with a speed and strength that only a slayer could accomplish, until both of them came simultaneously.

Amazingly, after Faith climaxed, she still had an enormous amount of stamina, almost as much as she had had before she started grinding.

Faith decided to keep going, and got off Buffy, only to place her head between her legs and lick Buffy once up her slit, causing her to shiver.

Faith started teasing herself while she licked Buffy. She teased both of them for well over ten minutes, and when she finally decided to stop the torture and penetrate her lover with her tongue, she slipped three fingers deep inside herself.

Buffy felt Faith's moan vibrate through her own body, and Buffy couldn't help but moan as well. Buffy loved the feeling of Faith's tongue flicking in and out of her, and a pressure started to build deep inside her.

Faith seemed to sense the pressure, and she separated from Buffy, causing many moans and groans and whimpers of frustration.

Faith did not, however stop fingering herself. She increased her strength and speed and stood up. She soon came again, all over Buffy's pussy. Faith quickly removed her fingers from herself and thrusted them into Buffy's cunt. Buffy almost screamed when she felt Faith's essence inside herself.

Faith added a fourth finger, then her thumb, and pushed in until her entire hand had penetrated Buffy. It was a good thing Willow and Tara had soundproofed the basement, because nothing stopped Buffy from screaming in pure bliss when Faith's hand curled into a fist and pushed inside er even further.

And further.

And further.

Finally, almost half of Faith's forearm was buried deep inside Buffy, and she twisted her arm inside and she pulled out, leaving only her knuckles in, then thrusted back inside, harder than before. Again she twisted her arm as she pulled out, then punched back in.

Again and again, and if Buffy could have moved, she would have been having a major seizure. Buffy had an orgasm so large that it almost shot Faith's arm out of her.

And Buffy was spent. She was so close to passing out.

"Alright, kid, she's all yours, for now." Faith said to a nearby shadow, and Dawn stepped out of it. "You enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, but it seemed kind of boring to me."

"Well, I was just trying to wear her down a bit."

"Faith... what's... going... on?" Buffy asked between gasps for air.

"Well, we both know that Dawn here is attracted to both of us, but I knew you wouldn't get on board with it until you knew what you'd be missing if you refused, so I talked to Dawn a bit while we were separating the chains, and this is what we came up with. I'd chain you up and wear you down, then watch your sister fuck you. Gotta tell you, B, incest kinda makes me hot."

"Faith..." Buffy almost blacked out, until Dawn revived her a little by kissing her.

By then, Buffy was so tired that she didn't try to resist. She kissed Dawn back, and had to admit, she enjoyed it. It was just so... taboo.

Since she had her sisters attention, Dawn stared slipping off her clothes, watching she her sister became more and more wet for her.

_So, she's been attracted to me this whole time, too._ Dawn thought ironically to herself and she removed her last article of clothing.

Dawn sat down on the table next to her sister. She could do whatever she wanted to to her, anything at all. But why did she feel disappointed?

Then she realized. Dawn was no rapist. Even though technically it wouldn't be rape because Buffy had just consented to it when she kissed Dawn back, it didn't feel right to her. Dawn looked at Faith, then back at Buffy, and undid her sister's restraints.

Both slayers looked at her in surprize as she laid down on the table, hoping Buffy would make a move.

She did. Buffy, after a moment's confusion, laid down next to Dawn and kissed her softly. After a few moments, Buffy's hands started roaming over her younger sister's naked body, memorizing her features.

"Shit." Buffy was shocked at Dawn's language as her hand reached her dripping cunt. Even though she was 17, and undoubtedly used the language on a daily basis, Dawn usually refrained from using the harsher words arond Buffy, restricting herself to words like "crap" or even "hell", though the second one was mainly used in reference to demons and other forces of darkness.

Buffy smiled at Dawn's reaction, then kissed her again. She was gentle with her, afraid that her slayer strength would cause her to hurt Dawn.

"Come on, B, show her what you got!" Faith said, half-joking.

Buffy looked at Faith and saw that she had a polished wooden stake and was using it as a substitute sex-toy to get off on the sight of the two sisters making love in front of her.

"Faith, why don't you join in?" Dawn asked, and Faith looked to Buffy. When she didn't immediately condemn Dawn for making such a suggestion, Faith took it to mean that Buffy was wondering the same thing, so she joined in. She lay down on the other side of Dawn and wrapped her arms around the teenager, grabbing her breasts and playing with them as she sucked on the young woman's neck, right on her pulse.

Dawn moaned at the touch of two gorgeous women making love to her, and the moan turned to a silent scream as Buffy's fingers penetrated her young sex. Another moan escaped her lips as she felt Faith's wet fingers enter her ass from behind, her other hand still playing with her breasts.

Dawn turned her head as much as she could to kiss Faith. Unlike Buffy, Faith held nothing back, she was not gentle. Faith's tongue didn't exactly have to fight for dominance, what with her slayer strength and the fact that Dawn was being fucked by both Buffy and Faith, her attention elsewhere

The seventeen-year-old moved her hands to Buffy's breasts and played with her in much the same way Faith was playing with her. But she easily lost her small semblance of focus when Buffy's free hand, lubricated with her saliva, joined Faith's two fingers in her butt.

"Mmmmmh." Dawn moaned, and Faith followed Buffy's advance, adding three fingers to Buffy's three in Dawn's sex. The two older girls attached their lips to Dawn's breasts, suckling, biting, pulling, and flicking the nipples with their tongues.

Dawn was suddenly very aware of the spot on her back where she'd felt the slight sting before her tumble down the stairs, it stung again. The stinging turned to itching, itching turned to irritation, and irritation turned to a burning sensation.

The feeling hurt so much that Dawn could now barely feel what was being done to her, but then Faith stopped.

"Uuh, B?" Buffy stopped as well. the two girls pulled their fingers out of her.

"What is it?"

"You'd better look at this." Buffy got off the table, walked around to where Faith was looking and saw a patch of red growing on Dawn's back.

It was actually more of a pinkish color, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. The veins in that part of Dawn's back were very clearly outlined with a slightly darker shade of pink than the rash itself.

"Dawn, why didn't you tell me?!" Buffy asked for more reasons than one.

"Tell you what?"

"That you got... whatever the hell's going on around here!"

"I do?" She thought about it for a minute, then realized exactly what had happened. "Oh! Just before I fell down the stairs a couple days ago, I felt a sting, almost like a bee sting."

"Hey, that's what it felt like to me." Faith said, beginning to worry about Dawn.

Faith looked at Buffy and saw that look on her face. The look that showed her fear of losing Dawn. The look that showed Buffy's feeling of guilt.

"B, it's not your fault that Dawn was stung, or whatever."

"I know." Buffy sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's all just get dressed and restrain you two and Tara. Don't want either of you seducing someone you're going to regret."

Faith was so concerned about Buffy and Dawn that she didn't even reply to that with a smartass remark.

The three girls quickly dressed and went back upstairs with the chains that had bee used to restrain Buffy only a few minutes earlier.

When Buffy, Faith and Dawn came up, the gang knew something was going on when they saw Buffy's red, tear-filled eyes.

She didn't say a word as she pulled three more chairs over to where Willow was tied up.

"Three chairs? But I thought it was just Tara and Faith that needed to be tied up. Unless..."

"No, Xander, I didn't get stung."

"Then who?"

"Apparently, Dawn got stung a couple days ago, before we knew anything about what was going on. Before we knew that anything was going on."

Faith, Dawn and Tara sat down in the chairs and Xander and Oz helped Buffy chain them up. Kendra stood off to the side with Anya, both of them doing the math.

"Um, Buffy, I did da math, and if tings keep goin' da way they are, ther'll be none of us left to fight off whatever it is that needs fighting off." Kendra said, but none of it was news to Buffy. She'd already done the math as well.

"Buff, what do we do?" Xander asked once they'd finished with the chains.

"We find out everything we can about Asmodeus. Whoever he is, he's our only lead into what's going on."

"Well, he's not exactly a well-known demon." Anya explained. "As a matter of fact, I probably know more about him than all of these books put together."

"Okay, then you're our research tool. What do you know about him?"

"Well, like I said, he likes to inspire lust in his victims, make them sleep with pretty much anyone they come across, and as they reach their... you know, he takes them down to his hell dimension and punishes them for their sins, which he made them do in the first place. So he basically punishes people for his own actions. He and I got along great when I was still Anyanka."

"Well, anything else?"

"Umm, he does everything in multiples of six. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea. I asked him about it and he just shrugged at me. I do know, however, that it has nothing to do with six being an evil number."

"That all?"

"No, blue is his favorite color, he likes his victims to be young, but he will go for the occasional middle-aged man or woman, but only if he or she's important somehow. He's obviously very sexually active, being the demon lord of lust, and all."

"Okay, anything helpful?" Xander interrupted.

"Oh. Well, to be fair, you didn't specify, you just asked what I knew."

"No, everything you said was helpful." Everyone turned to see Giles walking through the door. Alone.

"Where's Jenny?" Xander asked, but apparently something had happened, because Giles glared at him.

"What happened?" Oz asked.

"A demon took her. I'm going to assume that something supernatural is happening and the lot of you are trying to do something about it, and why are four of your friends tied up?"

"Yes to the supernaturality, yes to we're trying to do something about it, and because that's part of what we're doing about it."

"What?"

"They all got stung by something or other, then they developed a red rash, then they started throwing themselves at us, and it was proving to be quite a distraction, so we tied them up." Anya explained.

"I see. Yes, that's much the same thing that happened to..."

"Oh. Asmodeus got her."

"Well, if that's what you're calling that bastard, then, yes."

"Giles, I'm so sorry." Buffy walked over and hugged her Watcher.

"Well, let's just concentrate on making sure the same thing doesn't happen to your sister and friends." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

Faith noticed that he didn't say "or your girlfriend". Whether he did it on purpose or not, she didn't know, but she still got the feeling, every once in a while, that Giles didn't particularly like or trust her.

"So, what all do you know so far?" The Brit asked.

"Assuming we're right about Asmodeus, we're up against an OCD sex offender from hell. Literally." Buffy explained.

"Would someone care to translate that?"

Oz then said more words than anyone had ever heard him say at once.

"Apparently, Asmodeus does everything in intervals of six. He likes blue, young victims, or old victims if they're really important somehow. He kills by inspiring lust in his victims then takes them as they climax. He punishes them for their sins by making them work in some kind of brothel in Hell."

"I see."

"Wait a second, if Asmodeus took Jenny, then does that mean that...?" Buffy stopped herself, and everyone shivered at the hideous mental image, but Giles just cleared his throat and cleaned his glasses again. Obviously, she'd struck a nerve.

"Anya, is there anyting else ya know?" Kendra asked, desparate for a change in subject.

"Well, Asmodeus tries to take over the world every thousand years or so, and his last attempt was almost a thousand years ago, so he's right on schedule. He starts by sending his minions to take 46,656 fresh victims, adds them to his personal army, which consists of every victim he's ever taken, then he emerges."

"Minions?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, he enslaved a few thousand Cupids to do his bidding."

"And you didn't think to mention that earlier?"

"Well, no one ever really pays attention to minions, they prefer to go for the big bad guy."

"Well, capturing one of his minions might help us find him."

"Oh, he won't emerge yet. Not until he has his 46,656 new victims."

"Okay, first of all, why 46,656?"

"It took me a long time to figure that one out myself but I finally did it. It's because-"

"46,656 is six to the sixth power." Oz finished. Anya glared at him. "What?"

"You stole my thunder."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways," Buffy continued, "Why would he enslave Cupid?"

"Plural. Cupids." Anya corrected. "Because, contrary to popular belief, they don't actually make people fall in love. They're mischief demons, they shoot people with their bows and arrows and increase the hormones, inspiring lust. They're extremely small, so almost no one has ever seen them."

"Again I ask, why didn't you bring this up earlier?"

"I didn't know it was relevant at the time."

"Hello! Tiny people shooting bows and arrows? That would definitely expect the pinpricks everyone's been feeling!" Buffy was beginning to become very angry, and Xander and Giles made a point of slowly walking away from her. Oz and Kendra were nowhere near her, otherwise they would have done the same.

"And let me guess, these arrows they shoot cause red rashes and dark veins. Am I right?"

"Okay, you're definitely mad, so I'm going to stop talking."

"No! Keep talking. What else do you know that you haven't shared with us yet?!"

"Buffy..." Giles warned.

"Stay out of this, Giles. My sister, my girlfriend, my best friend, and my best friend's girlfriend have all been shot. They are all in danger. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit testy right now!"

"Y-y-yes, I-I-I-I have noticed, yes. But in case you've forgotten, my wife's already died because of this monster. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to solve a thing."

"Oh, he doesn't kill them." Anya corrected, and everyone stared at her.

"What?" Giles asked.

"He takes them alive. Apparently, his clients like the warmth of their bodies, something they lose if they die. He only kills his personal slaves, so that no one else will want them. And they're all younger, like early to mid twenties. So Jenny's in no danger of death." Anya smiled, pleased that she'd given Giles some hope.

"And you didn't mention this earlier?!" He yelled at her, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't think about it."

"Well get to thinking! Is there anything else, anything at all, no matter how small, that you've neglected to mention?!"

"Let's see, blue, young victims, old important victims, minions, bows and arrows, number six, doesn't kill his regular victims, nope, that just about covers it. He's not exactly a deep guy."

"What I don't get is that once that rash appeared, the effect was almost immediate in Willow and Tara. Tara threw herself at Kendra just before you guys came up." Xander explained.

"And what part of that wasn't clear to you?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

"Well, Dawn and Faith are perfectly normal."

"Actually, Dawn's done it too. She started hitting on... Faith. Downstairs."

"Wait, that means she's attracted to girls. The venom on the arrows responds to someone's regular sexuality, even if the victim wasn't originally attracted to that particular person." Anya said.

"So you mean, even though my sister might be a lesbian, she might not actually be into m-... Faith?"

"Exactly."

And Buffy's heart sank further. She felt the tears start to come up, but she managed to push them down before anyone realized.

**Well, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Chapter 4-

It wasn't that Buffy was heartbroken. In fact, she was actually kind of relieved that Dawn might not be interested in her that way. It was simply the fact that she had just taken advantage of her sister. She'd been so aroused, she couldn't help herself. By the time Faith had finished with her, Buffy had been too exhausted and aroused to deny Dawn. And now it felt as if she had just taken advantage of her sister's situation.

But being dedicated to her job, Buffy knew that her first priority couldn't be feeling guilty, it had to be finding and killing this Asmodeus.

"So, I'm thinking our first order of business should be finding a way to get rid of these cupids." She said to the others who weren't tied up.

"Well, as painfully obvious as that is, how do you suggest we do that?" Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"Well, they're tiny, right? So maybe we could just use bug spray?" Xander suggested, seriously.

Buffy and Giles glared at Xander.

"Actually, that might work." Anya said. "Those Off! clip-on fan things contain Metofluthrin, which is toxic to Cupids. It makes them sick."

"Really?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Wow. For an all-powerful demon, Asmodeus doesn't exactly recruit the best of demonic minions."

"That's what I've been telling him for the past three hundred years."

"Well, Xander, Anya, you two go to a convenience store or something and pick up some of those clip-ons. Giles and I will work on finding Asmodeus."

"You won't find him. Not until he emerges."

"Fine, then we'll figure out how long until he does emerge." Buffy said, exasperated. "Oz, Kendra try to find out if there's any way to reverse the effects of the cupid arrows."

"Okay."

"Sure."

Everyone split up to do their assigned jobs, leaving Buffy and Giles alone with Faith, Willow, Tara and Dawn.

"So, any idea on how to find out when Asmodeus is going to come out and play?" Buffy asked her Watcher.

"Well, I suppose we could look on the internet for any evidence of an outbreak involving red rashes and..." Giles cleared his throat. "tendencies."

"Well, it's a start." The slayer agreed and stood next to Giles as he booted up the computer.

"Let's see... red... rashes... sexual... tendencies... epidemic." Giles said slowly as he typed.

"There!" Buffy said, pointing to the first link on the screen.

Giles clicked on it and read aloud. "Recently, in the town of Sunnydale, California, residents have reported an outbreak of an unusual skin condition that the CDC is calling Postprocreational Dermal Irritation, or PDI. The Centers for Disease Control is uncertain as of yet whether or not this is the beginning of a new Sexually Transmitted Disease, though no evidence of the condition being contagious has been found.

Symptoms of PDI include a red rash on the upper back, extreme itchiness, increased hormone production, temporarily increased production of adrenaline followed by a feeling of weakness, loss of consciousness, and, in severe cases, death.

So far, more than 46,000 cases of PDI have been reported. For an exact count of the total number of reported victims, please follow the attached link below:

.gov/search?Postprocreational+Dermal+Irritation/total+victim+count"

"Did you have to read the entire hyperlink?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked at her, then back to the screen as he clicked on the link.

"Let's see... So far, 46,642 cases of PDI have been reported."

"So, not counting Faith and the others, Asmodeus only needs ten more victims."

"So it would appear. But you're forgetting Jenny."

"So, nine more, then. Oh! Wait! The number just went up."

The number on the screen now read 46,647.

"So, make that four more. That's a narrow window. We need to find out how to stop him quickly."

"Unfortunately, these are only the reported cases. There may very well be other victims that have not been reported." Giles said, not a hint of hope in his voice.

"So you're saying he might already have all of his victims?"  
"Yes. We may already be out of time."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to go with the old fashioned approach. Stake 'em and bake 'em."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, stake him, then burn the body. I don't normally have to do that, because vamps disintegrate after being staked, and most demons can only be killed one way or another. I'll try putting Mr. Pointy through his heart, then setting him on fire, see if that works."

"I see. Well, that would certainly be the most efficient way to defeat him. But if you kill him, we may be trapping his victims in his Hell dimension."

"Well, my job just got harder." they turned to look at Willow and the others after hearing something snap. Faith was standing up, her chains broken at her feet.

"Huh. Guess I don't know my own strength." She said with a seductive smile at Buffy.

"Faith." Buffy said. The two charged at each other, slamming into each other and falling to the ground, wrestling.

They struggled with each other until Buffy heard a slight puff of air, then a stinging sensation on her back as she lost consciousness.

"Buffy?" She heard Giles' voice distort as she came to.

She lurched upwards, clutching at her back.

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me!" She screamed as she frantically tried to get the arrow out. "I've been shot by a cupid!"

"No, no, no you haven't." Giles laughed.

"What?"

"I was trying to knock Faith out so you could chain her up again, so I used a tranquilizer, but the two of you flipped over just as I shot, so I hit you instead." Giles said, still laughing. Tears were in his eyes as he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Oh."

"There's no need to worry. After I missed, Faith was a bit surprized for a moment, plus you fell down on top of her, so I had enough time to hit her in the back of the head with a bat."

"It's okay, Buff. No cupids are gonna get you now." Xander said as he helped Buffy to her feet. He and Anya had returned with the bug repellant while Buffy had been unconscious.

"Oz and I talked to Willy, and he told us about an antidote for da venom in da arrows, but it's very complicated. Apparently, it requires a lot of ingredients tat we just do not have here."

"What does it need?" Buffy asked.

"It needs the petals of ten red roses, five pink, blue, white, and yellow roses, twenty chocolate bars, and a bug of witchy ingredients that pretty much only larger covens have access to." Oz said.

"Well, I happen to know a coven of witches in England who might be able to help, if I explain the situation to them." Giles said. "What exactly is needed?"

"Eye of a six-legged salamander, Wing of a four-winged bat, tail of two conjoined kittens, a cup of three-hundred year old wine, Powdered mixture of dragon scales and porcupine quills, Feather of a Cockatrice, and others. Here's the full list." Oz handed a sheet of paper to Giles.

"Ah yes. These are some of the more exotic ingredients in the coven's stores. I shall call them at once." Giles said as he headed for the phone.

"Great work, guys."

"Giles told us about the victim count." Anya said to Buffy.

"How will we know when he has his 46,656?"

"His arrival will be announced by 666 blares of six trumpets, and the ground will shake as he enters this dimension."

"Okay, so we have until an earthquake and lots of loud noises to cure Faith and the others."

"Actually, we have less time. He'll take them before he comes. Though, as long as none of them have any orgasms, we should be safe."

"Okay, so no one have sex with them, and we can avoid an apocalypse."

Of course, just then, they heard a moan. They all turned to where the girls were chained up and saw Willow and Tara fingering each other. Willow had used magic to cut her ropes and Tara's chains.

"No! Stop!" Buffy yelled as she ran over to them, but it was too late. They gasped as they stopped moving, riding out their orgasms. Red light enveloped them, and they disappeared as a large red hand came out of nowhere and grabbed them.

"Willow! Tara!" Buffy yelled, and the tears started coming. Everyone slumped to the ground in disbelief.

Faith took advantage of the confusion to bust out of the chains. Buffy stood immediately to stop her, but she was still in too much shock to do anything. Faith ducked her punch and came up right in front of her. Buffy expected her to punch her, or perhaps kiss her, but instead all Faith did was hug her.

It was more of a comforting hug than a lover's embrace. Faith was merely trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, B. We'll rescue them."

"Faith... You're gonna..."

"It's okay. I think I can control myself. I need to help."

"I can't take that risk." Buffy said, almost no emotion in her voice.

"You don't have a choice. You need my help. And I need to help."

"So long as Faith can keep her hands to herself, I have to agree with her on this, Buffy. We're going to need all the help we can get." Giles said. "I just got off the phone with the coven. They're going to send the ingredients immediately. They should be arriving within three days. Assuming we can keep everyone here from being taken, we should be able to cure Dawn and Faith, as well as anyone else that might get shot between now and then, then defeat Asmodeus and rescue Jenny, Willow, and Tara."

"And the 46,647 others."

"Actually, it's gone up again. Now he's got 46,655, including Dawn, Tara, Jenny, Willow, and Faith."

"So he only needs one more person?"

"So it would appear."

"Damn." Faith cursed.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Well, it looks like we're in a very bad situation, then." Kendra said.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed.

"Especially since I just got shot." Kendra continued as she passed out.

"Kendra!"

"Buffy, look." Giles said, pointing to the computer screen.

Buffy ran over and read the report aloud.

"Attention. This is an update on the outbreak of Postprocreational Dermal Irritation in California. About a week after the condition began, victims of PDI reported intense enjoyable sensations related to the reproductive system, eventually leading up to heart failure. The earliest recorded victims are comatose right now, and the CDC are working in coordination with local hospitals in order to keep the victims alive."

"Wait, does that mean that Dawn, Kendra and Faith are ticking time bombs?" Xander asked.

"Exactly. It means that even if we can manage to keep them from having sex, after about a week, they're doomed anyways, unless we counteract the venom." Giles sighed.

"Well, there's not a lot we can do about it. Just wait." Buffy said, resigned.

"Wait." Anya said, drawing everyone's attention. "I didn't want to mention it before, because it's the stupidest idea I've ever had, but it's looking more and more like the only option. We can summon Asmodeus."

"What?!" They all asked her at once.

"Well, he's really powerful. His mere pressence is like being shot by fifty cupids at once to anyone within a football field's length. But, if we were to summon him, we might be able to force him to release his victims, then kill him."

"And why the hell didn't you-?!" Buffy starter to shout, but took a deep breath. "Nevermind. The point is, now we might have a way to defeat him. How do we summon Asmodeus, Anya?"

The ritual Anya described was horrifying, and as soon as she described it all, Buffy was instantly starting to not like this idea, but it was the only way to save Faith and everyone else. She decided to wait six days, and if they hadn't successfully cured them by then, then she and Faith would perform the ritual. It had to be them, because Faith was the only person in a relationship who had been shot by a cupid. Besides, Buffy wouldn't let Dawn do it, and Kendra wasn't _that_ close to anyone there.


	5. Chapter 5

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

AN: By the way, thanks to everyone who has answered my question from Chapter 1: "What are potentials?" No need to answer anymore, I've got my response. (Lol, I decided to look it up on the Buffyverse Wiki online the same day I asked that question.) Anyway, enjoy the fifth chapter!

Chapter 5-

Anya had described the ritual in detail, but now that the gang had actual pictures of it, they were even more horrified. Luckily, there was still a chance that they wouldn't need to perform the ritual, though Anya was almost excited about it. The ex-vengeance demoness almost wanted to perform the ritual, but it was Faith and Buffy's call for now. After all, there was no way Buffy would allow Dawn to do it, being her sister, and Kendra was, well, Kendra. And the ritual had to be performed by someone who had been targeted by Asmodeus, which left Faith. That meant Buffy would have to be the one to help her, because of the bond the two shared.

But Buffy was adamant about it, no rituals would be performed if they could be avoided. Anya was disappointed about it, but there was nothing she could do. Other than try to convince the slayers, that is. Until the ingredients for the cure arrived, and Giles brewed the potion, everyone returned to their normal routines. Buffy, Faith and Kendra went to different graveyards each night to patrol, staked a few vamps, slew a few demons, then went home. Dawn was locked up in her room, her windows barred, and Buffy sent the school a note saying Dawn was sick, excusing her from school. During the night, Buffy handcuffed Faith to their bed, two pairs of handcuffs on each limb (borrowed from Anya), in order to keep Faith from having sex.

The only one they really had to keep an eye on was Kendra. Since she lived alone, there was no one to lock her up at night, and release her in the morning. Luckily, she had resolve, and she was somehow able to resist all temptation. Perhaps the fear of death or enslavement to a demon was a powerful enough motivator for her.

Unfortunately, however, Faith's resolve was wavering. Buffy and she patrolled together every night, and her relationship with the blonde was making things very difficult, especially during slaying, which always made her horny in the first place. But, with the cupid venom, Faith couldn't even scratch her own itch, or risk being sent to Asmodeus. If Kendra hadn't gone with them each night, and her resolve hadn't been so strong, Faith would have definitely slipped up by now.

But then Kendra herself slipped up. She was sitting around at home one night after patrolling, and she was flipping through the channels on the tv, when she came across a very adult movie.

She was instantly transfixed. She cringed slightly as the female started screaming, and finally reached her climax. Kendra managed somehow to change the channel before she made a huge mistake, but the damage was done. She was aroused. She turned the tv off and waited for the arousal to pass, but it never did. She got up and went outside, walking towards the nearest cemetary. She headed straight for a specific crypt, and knocked. A pale face stuck out of the now open doorway.

"Bloody hell, I thought you were Buffy."

"It is good to see ya, too, Spike."

"What are you soddin' doin' 'ere?"

"I expect ya've heard about our... situation?"

"What situation? Oh... That one... The cupid attacks. Feisty little buggers, they are. Why, they get you, luv? That why you're 'ere? Get me to scratch your itch, then?"

"Yes and no. I am here because I was shot, but not to get ya to, er, "scratch my itch". I am here because talking to ya always turns me off, and I could do with a little bit of turnin' off."

"I see. Sorry, can't help you, million things to do, an' all that. So sod off, already."

"Yes, keep sayin' stuff like dat, and I am sure that I'll be better in no time."

"Will you just leave me alone already?! Bloody hell!"

"Fine, I apologize for da way I spoke. I know what all ya've done for us, and I was rude."

"Now there's more like it."

"May I come in, den?"

"Well, you see, as an Englishman, I know that it would be rude to keep a lady waiting out in the cold." Spike started, but held his hand up to block Kendra's way as she tried to push past. "But as a vampire, I know the power of an invitation. And as I live in America now, and therefore may consider myself an American, I really don't give a rat's ass about bein' rude." Spike smile, revealing his pearly white fangs.

"Fine den, be dat way." Kendra stood with her arms crossed, a stern expression on her face. The two of them stared at each other for a while.

Finally, Spike spoke. "Bloody hell. Fine then! Come in, just let me get dressed first."

"Get dressed?" Kendra asked as she the wind blew the door open a bit further and revealed Spike standing there with nothing on.

"Oh, bugger this!" He shouted as he slammed the door closed.

Talking to Spike had helped with her arousal, but seeing him with no clothes on had brought it back. Even as despicable as she found the vampire, he was very well endowed, and she found herself picturing herself riding him until he passed out.

Kendra shivered at the prospect, berating herself for having those thoughts, and turned to walk away, just as Spike opened the door again.

"You still there, luv?" he asked, and she turned back around. He was standing with the door wide open, fully dressed.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, come on in then. Close the door behind you."

"Sure you don't want that itch scratched?" Spike asked once the door to the crypt was closed.

Kendra hesitated before answering, then cursed herself for the hesitation. The image of Spike naked was still in her mind, and it was starting to really affect her.

"I'm sure."

"You don't sound so sure. And think I didn't notice that pause. It's like you actually had to think about it. Seein' me without my skivvies on riled you up, didn't it?"

"No, it just... surprized me. Dat is all."

"Whatever you say, luv. Just remember, I'm a bit riled up myself right now, and I ain't got no one to turn to. A trip to hell ain't all that bad, believe me. What's even worse is goin' to Heaven, then bein' dragged back out. It's been how long now since Red pulled that one on the slayer, er, the blonde slayer? And I still can't believe the way that one turned out. I mean, you spend half of your life fightin' evil, protectin' the innocent an' all that bull. Then you finally get your reward for all tha hard work, and your best friend, who has helped you fight the good fight all along, rips it all away from you. That's what I call irony."

"Well, to be fair, Willow didn't know dat Buffy was in Heaven. We all tought she was in Hell."

"Well, she'd be the better for it if she had been. At least this place is preferable to Hell. But compared to the Pearly Gates... If I wasn't a vampire... If I wasn't damned anyway, I'd shoot for Paradise myself." Spike realized then that the topic had changed. "Anyway, as I was sayin', just let me know when you change your mind."

"I won't."

"Right, then. Well, what exactly did you want to talk about."

"Anyting not sex-related, really. So, eat anyone interesting lately?"

"Wish I had. But with this bleedin' chip in my head, you know I can't."

"Well, at least ya've got the animals."

"Soddin' appetizers, they are! I can't get a good meal around 'ere anywhere!"

"I'm sorry that ya can't eat any innocents anymore. I'm very sorry that ya're harmless to humans now."

"Right, you're only sorry that you don't have to put a stake through my chest. Makes me almost an innocent to protect, don't it? Only difference between me and the humans is that I can protect myself against things that go bump in the night."

"Plus da lack of a beatin' heart."

"Well, there's that too. But at least I have a soul. And unlike Angelus, I can't lose mine just by gettin' a stiffy."

"I tought I said "no sex talk"?"

"Sorry, but it's kinda on my mind right now. Like I said, there ain't no one for me to turn to. I got an itch, just the same as you, and just like you, I can't do nothin' about it right now. A onesome just isn't the same as a twosome or more."

Kendra lost it. She couldn't control herself anymore, and it was a shame, too, because Giles would have the potion finished the next evening.

She threw herself at Spike, to both of their surprize, ripping his black long-sleeve off of him, tearing it into shreds. There was no foreplay, no teasing, simply lust. Before they knew it, both of them were completely absent of clothes.

Just before she impaled herself on him, she became curious about something, and her curiosity overwhelmed her lust at the moment.

"What happened dere?" Kendra asked Spike, pointing to a line on his hip that was paler than his skin.

"Oh that. Got clawed by a Vahrall Demon a while back. Nasty bugger. Of course, that happened since I been fightin' with Buffy and all of you, didn't actually go around pickin' fights with a lot of demons before I got the chip."

"I see. And dere?" She traced a circular scar on his chest, right near his left shoulder.

"Got hit by a fireball tryin' to get my bleedin' soul back." Spike answered calmly, and he started asking Kendra about her scars. "What happened to you there?" he gestured to a bite mark on her calf.

"Voynok demon. Ya know, da one with nine lives. It bit me dere," she turned so he could he her back, "and dere," then finally pointed to a scar on her left hip, "and dere. It took me a while to kill it nine times."

"Wow, most people don't survive Voynoks. The ones that so don't usually get out of it with only three scars."

"Well, I had others, but dey faded over time. It happened just before I came here da first time."

"Ah." Spike looked at her entire body, and suddenly got tired of the talk. "Bugger this." He mumbled, then leaned in for a kiss. It was, by no means, soft, or gentle. It was hungry, full of nothing but lust.

Spike grabbed Kendra by the thighs and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. He slammed her into a wall and thrusted into her, making her scream silently.

She felt him moving deep inside her, he was well endowed, indeed. He spared no strength, plowing in and out of her with the gentleness of a mother bear to the poacher who had taken her cub. Kendra wasn't used to this feeling. Not the sex part, she'd had sex before, it was being intimate with the very thing she was designed to kill.

Her primal instincts struggled against her, telling her to rip Spike's head off and scatter his dust to the wind, but her body was screaming in disagreement. In that moment, even though they were mortal enemies, Spike owned her. And they both knew it.

**[Cut Scene: Willow and Tara in Asmodeus' clutches]**

Both Willow and Tara had pictured Hell before, many times, in fact. They had pictured laked and walls of fire, scorching heat that threatened to consume everything. They had imagined thousands of little red men flying around with pointed tails and bat wings, carrying three-pronged spears. They had imagined creatures of darkness clawing and ripping at people, punishing the wicked for all eternity, torturing anyone they saw.

They had imagined the opposite as well. Mountains and endless wastelands of ice. Being forced to wander alone for all time, with no contact with anyone else as the frostbite slowly ate away at them, never killing them, but never allowing them to survive, either.

But they had never imagined this. They sat down on a comfortable couch in front of a roaring fireplace, with silk robes draped around them. Gorgeous women had come into the room repeatedly, offering them coffee, and cocoa, and food, wine, champagne, as well as extra pillows and blankets. They were being pampered. What was this hell they'd been brought to?

Across from them, in a chair similar to the couch they sat on, was a man. Just a man. Actually, it was a woman, but she looked like any human they'd ever seen before. Only one exception, her red eyes were unnatural. She was gorgeous, the both thought. They both saw her differently, though at the same time, they saw her the same way.

Tara saw her as Willow, and Willow saw her as Tara. They both knew that that was what the other was seeing, but they couldn't figure out why.

"Tell me, ladies, exactly what do I look like to you? You'd be surprized at some of the answers I've recieved when I ask that question. The thing is, I am not merely the demon who lords over lust, I am the embodiment of desire itself. You see me as the thing you desire most of all. So, how do you see me? Let's start with Ms. Rosenberg, shall we?"

Willow refused to answer, she would not be playing this demoness' games.

"No? Very well then, what about you, Ms. Maclay?"

Tara, too, refused to play.

"You know, your time here will go a lot more smoothly if you cooperate. Tell me, what do you see when you look at me?"

"Tara." Willow whispered, and Tara almost smiled at that.

"I see. So, you are one of those abnormal human girls who is attracted to another girl? That is... in a word, unusual. Oh well, as I said, I embody desire itself, so I approve. I sense your desire for the girl beside you is strong, even without the help of my cupids and my aura. Yet, you are somehow able to resist my power? How is that? I am very curious."

"I'm used to dealing with power. I could kill you in a thousand different ways at once right now, but I won't, because I sense that we'll need you if we're to get out of here."

"Oooo, feisty!" Asmodeus-Tara said, then growled sarcastically. "Unfortunately, you're wrong about that. I can't be killed, you see. As long as desire exists, I will, too. It's not because I'm all-powerful, it's just a fact. My life force is tied directly to the idea of desire. It's an abstract concept, I know, but it's... well, I suppose you witches could call it my anchor." Asmodeus-Tara smiled, then looked at Tara, who saw Asmodeus as Willow.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, Ms. Maclay." Asmodeus-Willow said with a sultry smile. "You undoubtedly share Ms. Rosenberg's feelings as well, correct? I think so! Therefore, I believe it's safe to assume that you see me as Ms. Rosenberg herself as well. So, how are you so capable of resisting temptaion? I sense it is not the same answer as Ms. Rosenberg's, so what is your answer?"

Tara still didn't answer, not with words. Instead, she simply looked longinly at Willow, who looked back at her in return.

"Ah. Love. Yes, love conquers all, doesn't it? It's actually part of why I'm so powerful. And I sense that you two are definitely in love."

"Yay for us then." Willow said half-sarcastically and half-not.

"Well, now that I've asked my basic questions, tell me, what do you think of my dimension?"

"So far, it's cozy. I'm waiting to see where this ends and Hell begins."

"Excellent question. You'll get that answer shortly." Asmodeus-Tara smiled.

"Willow, I think it's time to ask the single most common question a victim asks their captor on tv."

"I think you're right. What do you want with us?" Willow asked Tara.

"You're supposed to ask the demon."

"Sorry, she looks just like you. I got confused. But look! No red eyes!" Willow smiled at Tara, and her infectious grin caught on Tara as well.

"Well, since you ask, I suppose now that I should tell you. Though, didn't Anyanka tell you what I do to my subjects?" Asmodeus-Tara asked.

"She did, I just didn't know if you had any other purposes for us." Tara said resentfully, her smile having faded.

"No. Taking care of my clients is really all that matters to me. That and world domination, of course, though I won't be needing any witches for that."

"Why not?" Willow asked, hoping to buy some time so she and Tara could escape before having to service demons.

"Because there are no witches left in the world, besides that pesky coven in England. I took them all. Those that extended outside of my 46,656, I had killed. The only reason that English coven are still around is because of their protective enchantments protecting themas long as they're in their home. But if they step foot out of their home, they're all dead, and if they don't, then they won't be of any help to your friends, will they? I just need my five other victims, then I will destroy the world."

"I thought you wanted to dominate the world. You know, like, take it over?"

"I haven't really decided yet. I'll figure it out once I have it in my grasp."

"Well it doesn't matter, anyway. You're not going to live long enough to do any of it." Tara snapped at Asmodeus-Willow.

"Oh? You really think your slayer friend can kill me?"

"Maybe not alone, but there are three slayers now, and none of them particularly like people that mees with their friends." Willow retorted.

"There _was_ a slight chance that three slayers might be able to defeat me, but I already took care of that. One of them will be in my army soon enough, and the other won't last much longer. I can feel their desire growing by the second. Oh! It's time to collect one of them."

"Who?!" The witches asked at the same time.

Asmodeus-Tara disappeared in a flash of red light, not answering.

**[Return to: Spike's Crypt]**

Spike rolled over, off of Kendra. They were both gasping for air.

"Bloody hell. I haven't had that much fun since Dru."

"Well, I have to say, ya were also... adequate."

"Adequate? I had you bleedin' screamin' only a minute ago! You were shoutin' my name at the top of your lungs, and the best you give my performance is soddin' "adequate"?"

"Ya scratched my itch. I should be able to hold out now. Luckily, I managed to stop before I... ya know."

"What? Not gettin' shy on me _now_ are you?"

"I'm just glad I didn't. Otherwise, I'd be damned for sure."

"Yeah. Don't think Buffy'd take too kindly to me lettin' you get taken. Though, how are you satisfied when you haven't finished?"

"I was satisfied just seeing your face twisted like that."

"What? Did I phase durin'? That's never happened to me before."

"No, I meant when ya were... nevermind. Anyway, I should be gettin' home. Ya never know when Buffy or one of the others are gonna come do a check-up on me."

"Right. Go on then, run on home. I think we've satisfied each other now."

Kendra rolled her eyes as she got out from underneathe the rug they were laying under, put her clothes back on and left.

The next morning, when Kendra walked into the Magic Box, she knew something was up.

"What is wrong?" she asked, but no one answered right away.

"You do a body count yet?" Buffy asked Kendra, who immediately started counting heads.

"Where is Dawn?" she asked, having seen Faith standing just behind Buffy.

"She's in the basement. Asleep. I found this in her room this morning when I unlocked her door." Buffy put a blue vibrator on the table in front of herself.

"So. Asmodeus got her." Kendra said sadly.

"Yeah."

"You know something? I don't get this." Anya said, and everyone turned to look at her incredulously.

"What don't you get? Dawn's gone!" Xander exclaimed.

"Hear me out. Everyone else that Asmodeus has taken has ended up in a coma, so why did Willow and Tara completely disappear?"

"That is unusual." Giles agreed, but half-heartedly. No one in the room had their drive, it was as if the heart and soul of the gang had been stolen. Buffy was almost comatose herself.

"Come on, B. We can still save her. And Red and Tara. We'll save them all." Faith said monotonously, trying to convince herself as well as everyone else.

"Yeah. We'll save them." Buffy said softly, but then the fire returned to her eyes. "Giles, how's it going on the potion?"

"It's nearly complete."

"Good. When it's ready, give some to Kendra, and set some aside for Faith, but she can't have it yet. I'm afraid we're gonna have to do the ritual after all. But not until we know what can kill Asmodeus. Xander, Oz, I want you two to start researching for ways to do that. Anya, help Giles with the potion. That might make it finish faster. Faith, you stick with me. Kendra... Just don't have sex with anyone until you've got the cure." Everyone hopped to it, seeing Buffy's drive return.

**[Return to: Asmodeus' Dimension]**

"Dawn!" Willow and Tara shouted, horrified that Dawn was Asmodeus' victim.

"Well, she's no slayer, but she'll do for now. I've got many clients who like their girls... young." Asmodeus smiled.

"But, Dawn? How?"

"I'm sorry, Willow. I just couldn't resist anymore." Dawn said.

"Well, I'll let you three spend a little time together before the rest of your eternity in Hell begins." Asmodeus disappeared again, leaving them alone.

"Dawn! You knew that all you had to do to keep from being taken was to not... you know." Tara said sadly.

"Speak for yourself. You two got taken, too. Besides, Giles read something on a website. The CDC is calling these Cupid attacks a new STD or something, and it causes increased hormone production, or something like that. And, being a teenager, my hormones are already driving me crazy."

"Well, we got taken on purpose. We figured that we might be able to find a way to kill him if we came here." Willow explained.

"Oh."

"Well, I think that's enough time." Asmodeus appeared again, and Dawn finally got a good look at him, or her. Dawn couldn't tell if it was a male or female demon, it seemed to have parts of both. But it had a definite appearance, and it resembled someone very familiar. But before she could figure out who, she was wisked away by a red light, and reappeared in some kind of bedroom.

It was dark, and filthy. It resembled the bedrooms you often see in apartments on tv.

As soon as she appeared, the door opened, and a red-skinned, large-horned demon with yellow eyes and recangular pupils walked in.

"Well, Modeus outdid 'himself this time. You're a beaut!" The demon laughed as he advanced on Dawn, who started backing away. She rolled out of bed, only to realise that Asmodeus had taken her clothes. She had nothing on but the bedsheet.

"And you're new! Ha! I'm really gonna enjoy this!" The demon leapt at her, picked her up, and threw her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. He threw the bedsheet aside and pinned her down as he positioned himself between her legs, then thrusted forward quickly, and hard. Dawn couldn't even try to stop the painful scream of terror that came forth from her lungs.

"Did you hear that, Willow?" Tara asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mm-hmm." Willow replied, her own waterworks starting.

"I don't even want to imagine what kind of monster Asmodeus paired her with. It's sickening."

"One thing's for sure. Asmodeus is going to die slowly, and painfully. I don't imagine Buffy'll just put him out of his misery. When she's done with him, if she's ever done with him, someone else'll have to end his suffering. And his body won't even be recognizable."

"Agreed." The two witches stared into each other's eyes in fury long after the sobs started.

**Don't hate me! I did warn you guys, didn't I? Anyway, please keep the hateful comments at a minimum, I'll give you revenge against Asmodeus, I promise. Though, be prepared for lots of angst at the end of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Chapter 6:

The potion was ready, but Kendra was nowhere to be seen. They had had a plan. Everyone had gone home but Giles and Anya, who had stayed at the Magic Box to complete the cure. Kendra had turned down Buffy's offer to come stay with her and Faith for the night so they could keep an eye on her, and instead went home.

Buffy was taking no chances with the situation. She'd called Angel and Spike up, asking them to be there when Asmodeus was summoned, perhaps they'd be able to help kill the demon.

Angel had arrived via the sewers a little over an hour ago, but Spike, like Kendra, was nowhere to be seen. Buffy was frantic about it, Spike was not usually one to stay away from a pssible fight, whether he was on Buffy's side or the demons'. He thrived on violence, his absence was not like him.

And Kendra should have been there, too. She was a slayer, and where there was a super-powerful demon, she should be there as well.

No one said it, but they were all thinking it. Both Kendra's and Spike's absence at the same time couldn't be just coincidence.

Finally, Spike burst into the Magic Box, black jacket over his head, smoking. Clem walked in behind him, carrying something large in a black bag.

Clem set it on the table, gasping for air.

"That... is... heavy. What's... in... there... Spike?" he said between gasps.

"Soddin' slayer. Got me all riled up, then fainted dead away 'fore I could finish." Spike growled, pointing at the bag.

Buffy looked at Spike, then ran over to the bag and unzipped it. Inside the bag was Kendra, her clothes hastily thrown on to cover her limp body.

"Spike, what the hell happened?" Buffy curse at the vampire.

"I just told you, didn't I? Yeah, I'm sure I did. The slayer got me all bleedin' riled up, then she finished 'fore I could!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What, do I have to spell it out for you, luv? She and I were havin' sex, just havin' a grand old time of it, but she couldn't stop herself from finishin' this time, and now she's in a bleedin' coma! Just like your sister, and just like the other forty-somethin'-thousand and some-odd victims of this Asmodeus chap!"

"This time?"

"Yeah, it happened night 'fore last, too. But she stopped herself from cummin' that tim, just not this time. I guess somethin' clicked in her this time, she was too desparate or somethin'."

Faith didn't want to mention it, but hearing about Spike and Kendra reminded her of how Buffy had cheated on her with Spike a while back. Faith had almost left Buffy. Had she not understood the need to feel something, anything at all, even disgust with herself, she probably would have left her. Faith had been in almost that exact same position years ago. Right after she killed Finch.

She'd turned off her emotions unknowingly so she wouldn't feel the guilt, then tried to turn them back on by joining the mayor. She'd hated herself for it, but it was a feeling, it had made Faith feel like she wasn't just some emotionless machine.

Then she'd felt it again after waking up from her coma. She'd been dead to the world for 8 months, and when she woke up, she tried to convince herself, and everyone else, that she was angry with Buffy for almost killing her, but in truth, she had been thinking about doing herself in for a while. But anger was an emotion, and it's better to have a negative emotion than no emotions.

So Faith had understood Buffy's need to feel something, and had stuck by her, even when everyone else was disgusted with her. The only other ones to stick by Buffy after that revelation were Willow and Tara.

But now, to hear Spike talking so casually about how he boned yet another slayer, and getting angry that he hadn't even gotten anything out of it, Faith was so close to whipping out her stake and putting the pointy end through his chest.

"Geez, Spike. You'll really take whatever you can get, won't you?" Angel asked in that near-monotonous voice that had always bugged Faith. "I mean, you can't kill slayers anymore, so you'll settle for sleeping with 'em."

"Yeah? You're one to talk. You slept with 'er too."

"What? No I didn't."

"No, not the darky over 'ere. I meant Buffy!"

That was another thing. Angel had been Buffy's first true love. It almost physically hurt Faith to be in the same room with him. Slayers were meant to slay vamps, not screw them, and Angel and Spike were no exception in Faith's mind.

"Oh. Right. Well, that was different."

"Why? 'Cause you were in love with 'er? Well, newsflash 'ere for you, Mr. Soul-Again-Off-Again, I'm in love with 'er too!"

Everyone went silent when they realized Spike had use the present tense. Faith's eyes practically grew red.

"Right. So you prove your love to her by trying to rape her." Angel retorted, and Faith's eyes grew even redder. She'd never been told about that, Buffy had felt that to tell Faith about that would be a very, very bad idea.

"You what?" Faith said, her voice deadly calm, the fury evident in her dark tone.

Spike started looking towards the door, as if death by sunlight were better than death by Faith right now.

Buffy walked over to Faith and kissed her. Luckily for Spike, Faith seemed to calm down immensely, and he relaxed a bit, seeing death was not coming his way.

Both he and Angel cringed, however, at the method of Spike's salvation.

Faith broke the kiss and ran over to Spike. She tackled him to the ground and started wailing on him. Buffy did nothing to stop her, she wasn't going to kill Spike at the moment, and Buffy thought Spike could use a good thrashing for Kendra's sake.

Finally, Buffy pulled her girlfriend off of the vampire and looked at him. His nose was nearly sideways, his face red with blood pouring from his nose, both of his eyes were black and blue, swollen nearly to the size of golf balls, he was missing five teeth, including his fangs.

"I sure hope your dentist doesn't charge much." Buffy said to him sarcastically.

"Well, if all the drama is out of the way, perhaps we could just get this over with." Xander said.

"For once, I agree with Xan-man." Faith said with a look at Spike that clearly said, "After this all blows over, I'll kill you, and this time, you'll stay dead."

"Well, I guess we're all in agreement, then." Anya said.

"I still don't like this, just so we're clear about this. There's just no other option." Buffy said to everyone.

"Oh, come on! You know you'll enjoy it." Faith said with a sultry tone.

"Maybe, but I still think it's putting you in too much risk."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Asmo-dork won't know what hit him."

"So, Anya, you've described this ritual, but I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details. Care to enlighten me?" Buffy asked the demoness.

"Sure. Basically, well, technically, it's not a ritual so much as a protection spell. Basically, you call him through the normal means, which is to say, you make Faith cum. But I'll be hiding and casting a protection spell on you two, so that Asmodeus can't touch you. It'll be like holy water to vampires, it'll burn him if he touches the barrier. Then, you'll be free to negotiate with him."

"Yeah, that's the details I'm still fuzzy on. How do we negotiate with him?"

"Well, negotiations mean that he gives you something you want, in this case, Dawn, Willow, Tara, and everyone else he's taken, then you give him something he wants."

"And what will he want?"

"Probably total domination of the world, but a) you can't give him that, and b) ... Huh, I guess there is no "b)". Well, you'll have to give him something else. Tell you what, though, he could use a new queen. His old one is getting a bit rotten. Literally, like, stinky green flesh, bones poking through, the whole nine yards."

"Well, we can't offer him a human as a queen."

"Well, a demon might be a better queen anyway. Being immortal and all that."

"Got a better idea. We promise not to kill him." Faith said cheerily.

"Well, that might work. He's rather fond of not dying. He does it every day. Not dying, I mean."

"Okay, so we have a plan. And just tell me, why can't Faith make herself... you know?" Buffy asked curiously.

"One, I think it'll be more enjoyable for Faith if you did it, and two, she has to be as still as possible if I'm to make the spell work. It won't protect her if she's moving around a lot."

"Don't worry, B. I actually kinda prefer it this way."

"I thought you might." Buffy smirked at Faith.

**[Return to: Asmodeus' Dimension]**

Dawn felt broken, in more ways than one. She had been taken by three different demons already, all of them very large, and well endowed. Didn't some demons come with smaller penises? She hadn't had much experience in the area, but compared to having sex with humans, getting screwed by a demon was like getting screwed by a horse. Not that she'd had any experience at all with that, but from photos she'd seen of horses, they seemed to have very large penises.

Dawn hurt inside and out. The cupid's venom seemed to have no effect on her anymore, possibly because she was in Asmodeus' dimension, so she hadn't anjoyed it at all. She felt like she'd broken every one of her ribs, both arms, a leg, and she had scratches and bruises all over. Demons were as you'd expect, rough.

She also felt as though her sex had been torn apart just to fit the demon inside her, and she probably had. She was too exhausted and scared to look.

Luckily, she was being given a reprieve. Apparently, Asmodeus didn't want her to be completely broken. (S)he wanted to keep a little bit of fight in Dawn.

Speaking of Asmodeus, she was still trying to figure out who (s)he looked like. (S)he had had white skin, though not quite pale, like Willow's, and blonde hair, though not quite as blonde as Buffy's, plus it had pink highlights, so that was unusual. (S)he had been kind of flat-chested, but her hourglass figure was distinctly female. (S)he was obviously younger than Buffy and her friends. Dawn seriously couldn't place her, and it would be driving her crazy if she hadn't been too tired and depressed to think about it much.

"I can only imagine what Dawn's going through." Willow said to Tara. "I don't want to, but the thoughts keep going through my head."

"I know how you feel. But something else is bugging me. Two things, actually. One, we're supposed to be in Hell, yet we're being pampered. And we're being held captive by the lord of the demonic prostitutes, yet we're not being forced to service any demons. Something isn't right."

"Yeah, those thoughts had crossed my mind, too. Wonder why that is?"

"Well, perhaps I can answer that." Asmodeus appeared, only this time, he was in his true form. He was about Xander's size, but his skin was a light red color, and his forehead was somewhat wrinkly and stiff, like a vampire's, and his black hair was neatly combed back, like Spike's usually was. They had to admit, for a demon, he was quite handsome. Despicable and evil, but handsome. "You are wondering why you are not ending up like your young friend. I will tell you. It's quite simple, really. You two are going to be my queens."

**Well? Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Chapter 7-

"Alright then, let's begin." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses uncomfortably.

He, Xander, Oz and Anya headed down to the basement where they would perform the ritual of protection together, so as to avoid making Buffy and Faith more uncomfortable than they already were.

"So... How long are we supposed to wait before... you know?" Faith asked as she lay down on the table in the center of the room.

"Anya will tell us when to begin."

"This is kind of wierd, huh?"

"What? Having sex?"

"No, that's obviously not wierd. Not with us, anyway. I mean the fate of the world resting on you making me cum. Never thought that would happen. Kinda random, if you ask me."

"Yeah. Plus, it's even more wierd that we're doing it at the Magic Box in broad daylight."

"Nah, we've done that before."

"With Giles and the others just down stairs, knowing full well what we're doing?"

"Okay, yeah, that is a bit of a turn-off. Then again, just think of how jealous the guys are that we got each other, and they don't. Come on, the two hottest girls in Sunnydale, and we ended up together. Sorry, boys!"

"Yeah. We're lucky."

"Yeah, and when I think about that, I get all hot and bothered." Faith was very skilled at being a seductress, and Buffy now found herself becoming very aroused.

But Faith was regretting the sultry tone she had taken, the cupid's arrow now affecting her even more than it had before.

Downstairs, the rest of the gang had finally finished lighting the circle of candles. There were five candles arranged in a pentagon, a five pointed star connecting them. Xander, Giles, Anya and Oz sat in a square around the pentacle, each of them holding a lit candle. In the middle of the pentacle was a bowl full of a pinkish powder, and in each point on the star was chocolate, a rose, a golden heart-shaped pendant with a deep red ruby embedded in the center, a phial of the cupid's venom antidote, and a poem Oz had written for Willow back when they were still together.

They set their candles in front of them and joined hands. Anya had taught them what to say, and so they all began chanting in Greek.

"Αφροδίτη, θεά της ομορφιάς και της επιθυμίας, την προστασία αυτών από τους λάτρεις τις δαιμονικές δυνάμεις που απειλούν να τους παγιδεύσουν μέσα στη ζέστη του πάθους τους! Να διαφυλάξει τους από εκείνους που θα επιδιώξουν να κάνουν τους βλάψει! Την προστασία τους από αυτόν που θα τους χωρίσει! O Θεά Αφροδίτη, μπορούμε παρακαλώ εσένα!" **[As I do not speak Greek, I had to rely on Google Translate for this, so if there are any Greek people reading this, I apologize for anything wrong here.]**

Again and again, they chanted, and a white light enveloped them, their combined energy rising into the air, through the floor of the Magic Box, and surrounded Buffy and Faith in a small ball of shimmering light.

"I guess that's the signal." Buffy said, and Faith let go. She gave into the cupid's poisoned arrow. She leaned in and kissed Buffy passionately, erasing any and all traces of discomfort from her lover.

Before they knew it, neither of them were wearing any clothes. Buffy pushed Faith downon her back, using her hands to hold her down. She remembered what Anya had said, if the spell was to protect Faith, she had to remain as still as possible. Buffy laid down on top of Faith, her entire body weight holding the dark slayer down, their bodies meeting at every point.

Their breasts pressed firmly into each other as Buffy kissed Faith again. She pressed down on Faith with her hips, putting pressure on both slayers' sexes.

She rotated her hips a bit, grinding against her lover, and they both moaned into each other's mouths. Faith wrapped her legs around Buffy's waist, her feet almost breaking through the sphere of light. Her arms almost did the same when she wrapped them around Buffy's neck.

Buffy pushed down on Faith even more, the pressure between their vaginas growing almost painful. She ground harder and harder against Faith, her love and lust for the dark slayer fueling her actions. Soon, they were constantly moaning into each other's mouths.

Buffy was so wrapped up in Faith that she didn't even try to do anything else, she never left their current position to taste Faith's breasts, her stomach, or even her dripping womanhood, which had started to grind with Buffy.

The feeling of pleasure was too much for Buffy. THe sphere around them was giving off heat, making the girls sweaty and slick, and enhancing the smell of arousal around them. Buffy was almost unable to move, the strength of her approaching climax nearly immobilizing her.

The only thing that kept her going was her desire to rescue Willow, and Tara, and Dawn, and Kendra, and Jenny, and the forty-thousand-plus other victims of Asmodeus.

Her desire to protect Faith. For the only way to save everyone she cared about was to defeat Asmodeus.

Buffy thought back to when Faith had just woken up from her coma, the coma Buffy herself had put her in. She and Willow had been walking around on campus, talking about Faith.

_"What did you tell him?" Willow asked, talking about Riley, who had not yet learned about the dark slayer._

_ "The truth. That she's my wacky identical cousin from England, and whenever she visits, hijinks ensues."_

_ "It's good that you guys have such and honest relationship." Willow said sarcastically._

_ "No, I told him the story. I vagued up a few bits, but no flat-out lies."_

_ "That's fair. How'd you handle the Angel-y parts?"_

_ "I did some editing. It's not that I'm trying to hide anything from Riley. It's just that that's a longer conversation and I had a Faith hunt to do."_

_ "Any luck?"_

_ "Couldn't find her. Don't know exactly where to place that in the luck continuum."_

_ "At least you're not alone on this. I'll bet every cop in Sunnydale is out there looking for her right now." Willow said, as if every cop in Sunnydale was an entire army._

_ "The pressure's definitely high. I'll tell you, if I were her, I'd get out of Dodge post-hasty."_

_ "But you're not me." Faith said as she turned around to face the girls. They hadn't even noticed her standing there. "So... Check you out, B. Nice, the "Big girl on campus" thing's really working for you."_

_ "I've been looking for you." Buffy said, no emotion showing in her voice._

_ "I've been standing still for eight months, B. How hard you look?" Faith asked in frustration. That had always been her problem. No one ever really cared about her, she was just Buffy the Vampire Slayer's sidekick. They claimed to care, but the second Faith takes a long nap, they forget all about her. At least, that's what Faith thought._

_ "Are you alright?" Buffy asked her, still hiding her emotions._

_ "Five by five." Faith said, using the words she always used when she was frustrated, or scared, or angry, which right now, she was all of the above, though she hid it well. "That's the thing about a coma. You wake up all rested and rejuvenated and ready for payback."_

_ "So much for pleasantries, huh?" Buffy's disappointment showed through her mask of indifference, and for a moment, Faith actually thought that maybe Buffy _had_ missed her. But that thought faded quickly._

_ "What? You think I'd wake up and we'd go for tea? You tried to gut me, blondie." Faith's anger was as evident as Buffy's disappointment._

_ "You'd have done the same to me if you'd had the chance."_

_ "So let's have another go at it, see who lands on top." Faith actually kind of blushed as the image of her straddling Buffy in bed entered her mind._

_ "It doesn't have to be like this, you know." Buffy managed, having had the same image go through her mind._

_ "Actually, I think it has to be exatcly like this."_

_ "Faith, these are innocent people."_

_ "No such animal." Faith said as she looked around, making sure there were no cops nearby._

_ "I guess it was too much to hope that you'd use your down time to reflect and grow."_

_ "Could say the same about you. I mean, you're still the same "better than thou" Buffy. I mean, I knew it somehow. I kept having this dream, I'm not sure what it means, but in the dream, this self-righteous blonde chick stabs me, and you wanna know why?"_

_ "You had it coming." Buffy said as Willow began slowly moving behind Faith, who was focusing solely on Buffy._

_ "That's one interpretation, but in my dream, she does it for a guy." Faith went stiff as Willow tried to swing at her from behind. Without turning, Faith stopped her. "Try it, Red, and you lose and arm." Buffy nodded at Willow, who backed off. "I wake up to find that this blonde chick isn't even dating the guy she was so crazy about before. She's moved on to the first college beefstick she meets. And not only has she forgotten about the love of her life, she's also forgotten about the chick she nearly killed for him." _

_ Buffy swore she heard Faith choke up on that last part, as if it hurt her more than she let on. Her eyes were also glistening with tears._

_ "Wow, Faith, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."_

_ Faith hadn't expected that one. "Of who? You? Not a chance."_

_ "No. Not of me. Of Angel. And now, Riley."_

_ "Why would I be jealous of them?" Faith asked, now very confused._

_ "'Cause they had me. They got to love me. And you never will."_

_ That surprised Faith. She was silent for a moment as she recovered from that blow to the stomach. Buffy could see the hurt in her eyes, something that no matter how hard she tried, Faith couldn't hide._

_ "Do I look gay to you?" Faith asked nonchalantly, trying to cover up her reaction._

_ "No, but there were other clues. Like the way you danced with me at the Bronze before you killed Finch. And how you tried your worst to get me to be a bad girl like you. And when you failed to win me over, you did everything you could to hurt me."_

_ Faith hesitated again. She hadn't realized Buffy had noticed all of that._

_ "Whatever. None of that means a thing. And even if I was gay, which I'm not, even if I was attracted to you, which I'm not, and never have been, you still tried to kill me. That's not something you can just kiss and make up over. I'm still gonna get my revenge. Your mistake was not pulling my plug."_

_ With that, Faith ran off. She hid her tears until she was well away from campus._

_ "Wow. Talk about anger management issues." Willow said._

_ "Yeah. Sad thing is, she's right." Willow looked at Buffy as if she was insane. "I definitely should have pulled her plug." Buffy's voice was, once again, emotionless, and Willow noticed._

_ "I don't know. Did you hear the way her voice changed after you said she was into you?"_

_ "Your point is?"_

_ "I think you hit the right button."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "You know... that she's... you know... for you."_

_ "Wait, you actually think Faith is really in love with me?" Buffy asked her doubtfully._

_ "Well, maybe not. Not now, anyway. But she definitely used to be."_

_ "Oh well. Doesn't change anything, anyway."_

_ "True, it's not like the feelings were mutual." When Buffy didn't respond, Willow grew skeptical. "Buffy?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "The feelings weren't mutual, were they?"_

_ Buffy hesitated before answering. "O-o-of course not." She stuttered._

That had been the moment Buffy, and Willow, realized her feelings for the dark slayer, though they didn't verbally acknowledge them until Willow brought Faith back from L. A. to help fight the First.

This memory surfaced in Buffy's mind, causing her to falter in her movements, but she recovered quickly, thinking about how she and Faith made up, followed quickly by making out. Willow had been there, but Buffy didn't care as she attached her lips to Faith's. When she kissed her Faith was confused at first, but quickly found herself kissing back, even wrapping her arms around Buffy's neck.

"Oh god! Buffy!" Faith gasped as the ecstasy got to her. Her climax was coming fast, and then the fun would begin.

Buffy moaned and leaned down to kiss Faith's neck. She sicked on Faith's pulse as she redoubled her efforts, speeding up immensely, and Faith's body started shaking. They ground against each other harder and harder, their sweaty bodies slickly reducing the friction and increasing the amound of pleasure they gave each other as their breasts rubbed against each other in time with the movement of their hips.

Buffy was struggling to support herself on her arms, until they finally collapsed. The sudden weight of her lover on top of her pushed Faith over the edge as she came hard, her juices soaking Buffy's sex, the sensation pushing Buffy over the edge as well.

Buffy screamed against Faith's neck as she continued to grind against her, pushing them to their limits and beyond. Finally, neither Buffy nor Faith could move any more, and merely lay in each other's embrace until a red light announced Asmodeus' arrival at the Magic Box.

He appeared above them and reached for Faith. His hand hit the barrier, and he pulled it back, smoking.

"Ooh, clever girls. I suppose Anyanka put this barrier up to protect you. And what, you thought it would buy you time, release some of that tension until you could find a way to defeat me?"

Buffy was stunned as she gazed up into Faith's face, though Faith was still right beside her.

"Asmodeus?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose you see in me the girl you only moments ago were so intimate with. Yes, I am Asmodeus."

"Well, you're wrong about what's going on."

"Oh? Do explain."

"We did this so that you couldn't take Faith when we summoned you."

"Oh? So it was your intention to summon me? So what, you could barter for the lives of your friends?"

"Yup. And the other forty-thousand-something victims you've taken."

"I see. Now, tell me, how did you intend to accomplish this?"

"By offering you a trade. Your life for the victims."

"Well, as I'm sure Anyanka told you, I'm rather fond of not dying, so you make an appealing offer, though, my life isn't yours to offer."

"Really? 'Cause there are two slayers here who would gladly kill you."

"You really didn't think this through, did you? You both are too tired from your... activities to fight me. Not to mention, if Miss Lehane here did so much as step outside of this barrier, I would take her, and I would have my last victim."

"Fine, I can kill you myself."

"No, I'm afraid you can't. For one, as I said, you're too tired from making love to Miss Lehane. And two, even at your best, any attempts to kill me would be futile. My life force is tied directly to the mere idea of desire in humans. So long as desire exists, so, too, shall I. As long as there is desire, I cannot be killed."

Buffy was shocked. She hadn't thought that such a thing was possible. Desire was part of human nature. There was no way to erase desire from human nature, it just couldn't be done.

"I'll tell you what, though. Because of the genius way in which you protected your lover, I'll let you slide this time. I'll let you off with a warning. I won't take Miss Lehane this time. But don't do it again, because I won't be so lenient then." With that, Asmodeus disappeared. Not five seconds later, the barrier dropped.

And Buffy felt hopeless. She curled up against Faith, who had lost consciousness before Asmodeus appeared, and cried.

** Well? Care to venture a guess as to whether or not they manage to beat Asmodeus? And if so, how do they do it? In any case, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Chapter 8-

Everyone was silent as Buffy finished explaining the conversation she'd had with Asmodeus. Faith had missed it, being unconscious. She wrapped her arms around Buffy in comfort.

"It's okay, B. We'll get Dawn and everyone else back." She said, kissing Buffy on the head.

"Well, at least the spell held up. It would have been absolutely disastrous if Faith had been taken as well." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"Giles, you seriously have to stop that." Xander said.

"I'm sorry, stop what?"

"That whole "I'm angry, or frustrated, or sad, or embarassed, or uncomfortable, so I must clean my glasses" thing. It's very annoying."

"I apologize, but we all have ways of coping with those emotions. As I may point out, your way of coping includes making inappropriate remarks of sarcasm which I neither find clever nor humorous. Also "very annoying"."

"Okay, that's it!" Faith said as she stood up. Everyone, even Buffy turned to look at her. Faith was usually the one who sat back and listened to the bickering while Buffy stopped it, but they had apparently changed roles.

"Faith?" Xander whimpered fearfully.

"For gods sakes! Five of our friends have been taken by a demon who will force them to have sex with other demons for all eternity, and we're standing around her arguing about who's nervous ticks are more annoying! No one's trying to come up with any ideas on how to beat this guy and save them! It's like you've given up on them!"

"Well, to be fair-" Giles began.

"For once in your life, Watcher, shut up! You may be Buffy's Watcher, you may be my Watcher, you may be the first Watcher in history of not one, not two, but three slayers at the same time, but that does not mean you run this show! You do not have control over us! So just because you've given up on them, don't expect us to!"

Faith stopped to catch her breath, and Giles resumed cleaning his glasses.

"Touch those glasses again and I'll break them." Faith growled. Giles hastily returned his rag to his pocket and replaced the glasses on top of his head.

"Now, I've been told all the stories about the adventures you all had when I wasn't around. I heard about the Judge. The guy who could not be killed by any weapong forged. Made him seem invincible, but B found a loophole. You all killed him. And Giles predicted that B would die when she fought the Master. She did, but she came back and killed the Master back. That actually left us with two slayers.

"And what about when that Adam guy was going around recruiting demons? He kicked everyone's ass when they tried to atack him, but you all found a way around that, right? Instead of everyone attacking him, you all attacked him at once, in one body. Then came Glory, that chaos god chick. She was a freaking god, and you still beat her. And finally, we beat the First. The First Evil ever, and we beat it. Sure, it can't die, but we still beat it. I'd say that we're pretty good at doing the impossible. If we can beat the First Evil, if you can beat a god, I think we can handle a demon, even an extremely powerful one like Asmodeus"

Everyone was silent, stunned by Faith. They'd known her to be stubborn and highly motivated, but they'd never thought of her as the inspirational speech-giver.

For once, Xander didn't make a poor attempt at a joke. For once, Anya didn't make a brutally honest and inappropriate statement. For once, Giles didn't clean his glasses at the stupidity of what was being said. For once... well, actually, Oz is almost always silent anyways, but this time his silence was in awe and respect, not just for lack of something to say, or just to remain mysterious. And for once, Angel and Spike weren't bickering. Everyone was focused on Faith.

"Well, we need a new plan." Everyone turned to Buffy again, who had finally stopped being so depressed. She stepped up to Faith and kissed her gently. "Thank you." She whispered, and Faith nodded.

"Alright, research isn't going to do us any good. But we already know what we have to do anyway." She continued.

"Yes we do." Xander said, agreeing with Buffy.

"Oh, you don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do." Xander said, only he was actually serious.

"Really? Then what?"

"It's just like the time we fought Adam."

"Fusion spell isn't where I was going."

"No! I mean how you actually killed him. You ripped out that titanium thing, right?"

"Actually it was uranium, but go on." Giles corrected.

"Well, before that, he was unkillable, but then you ripped the uranium thing out. You separated him from his power source. So that's what we need to do here. Separate Asmodeus from _his_ power source."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Xander's on to something." Spike said.

"Listen, Buffy. You said that Asmodeus told you his life force is tied to the desire of humans, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"So, we find a way to separate him from desire."

"Well, it's a good idea, but I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Giles said.

"No, I get that. But we've got eight people here, all of whom can read. Plus, we have at our disposal nearly unlimited magical text books, so we break down into hardcore research mode and dig through them until we find a spell or ritual that can separate him from his source of life. We do that long enough and he may just drop dead. If not, then at least Buffy and Faith should be able to kill him."

"Well, as I said, it's not quite that simple."

"Maybe it is." Angel spoke up. Everyone turned towards him, surprised.

"Do explain." Giles said.

"Yes, do." Spike mocked.

"Well it's more of a theory, really, but if I'm right, we may be able to kill him after all. So, the way I'm thinking, so far, Asmodeus has only taken humans. Slayers and Witches, of course, are still humans. But he hasn't targeted demons or vampires, only humans. People with a soul. So maybe he can only feed off of human desires, like vampires feed on human blood. We don't feed on demons or other vampires because we gain no sustenance from it. Maybe he can't feed on demonic desires or vampire's desires."

"Well, that doesn't exactly help protect the bloody humans, now, does it?" Spike asked.

"Well, I'm saying we do what Xander suggested. We remove the power source. We remove everyone's desire."

"And how do you suggest we bloody do that?"

"By removing their souls."

Everyone went silent at that.

"Are you insane?" Giles shrieked. "You can't just remove the souls from six billion people! Even if we had enough power, which we don't, the result would be disastrous! It would be chaotic! With no souls, everyone would become demons!"

"But they wouldn't act on it if they were asleep." Angel said.

"What?"

"I'm saying, we send everyone to sleep, then we extract their souls. They won't act any different than they would with souls because they'd be asleep. Then, we summon Asmodeus, kill him, and take back his victims."

"But wait, even if that worked, what about us? There are humans in here, too. If we didn't have souls, then we'd go insane, too." Xander said.

"So we don't extract Buffy's soul. Or mine, or Spike's. Asmodeus couldn't feed off of us anyway."

"Umm, Buffy's a human."

"Spike can hit her. Even with the chip, he can hit her. That can only mean that she's not entirely human anymore." Anya pointed out. Buffy's eyes dropped. Faith sensed it and wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

"So, Giles, you, Xander, Oz, and Anya cast the sleeping spell, I'll figure out a way to strip everyone of their souls. Spike, Faith and Buffy will chain you all up so you can't hurt anyone after the souls are stripped. Buffy and Faith can summon Asmodeus again, and we'll kill Asmodeus. After that, we'll return everyone's soul, wake everyone up and everything will be back to normal." Angel summed up.

"And how do you expect us to send the entire world to sleep?" Giles asked.

"Only half. Remember, half the world is asleep at all times."

"How will you summon Asmodeus?"

"Same way we just did. Only, Spike and I will have to cast the protection spell."

"Yeah right." Spike said with a scoff. "I'm not holdin' hands with you and singin' bloody Kumbaya."

"Don't worry. No physical contact is actually necessary for that spell."

"Fine." Spike sighed as everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot. Though, how on earth will you extract everyone's souls?"

"I've got an idea about that." Faith said, then looked at Buffy. "But you're really not going to like it."

Buffy's eyes narrowed in worry. "Faith...?"

"I say we offer a trade for Red. She's got enough power, she might be able to take everyone's souls."

"Faith, you are _not_ trading yourself for Willow. As much as I want her back, I'm not trading my girlfriend for my best friend. I wouldn't let Willow trade herself for you, either."

"No offense, B, but it's not your decision. It's mine. We need Red here a lot more than we need me. One slayer and two vampires should be enough to kill Asmodeus. Red has enough power that she'll be able to back Angel's plan."

"No! Faith!" Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith tightly, not letting go.

"Guys, help me out here." Faith said, and Angel and Spike grabbed Buffy and dragged her off of Faith. "I don't think we need the protection spell. Not if I'm gonna trade myself for Red. Everyone just kind of get to the basement. Take B down there, too. Keep her away from here until it's done."

Angel nodded at Faith as he and Spike struggled to drag a screaming Buffy to the basement, followed at a distance by Giles, Oz, Xander and Anya.

Angel came back up after a few minutes.

"We've got Buffy chained up downstairs, but I don't know if those chains'll hold, so I'd better get back down quick. I'll shout out for you when the sleeping spell is done. That'll be your cue to... you know."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a minute, then Angel turned and went back downstairs.

The store was silent, other than Buffy's screams downstairs. It hurt Faith to hear them, but at the same time, she was glad that Buffy cared that much for her.

Finally, Buffy was silent, and Angel came back up again.

"Sorry about that. We figured no one would be ableto concentrate on their jobs if she was screaming, so we had to knock her out. We'll revive her when it's time for her to do her job." Angel nodded, then went back downstairs.

The store was silent. No sounds but Faith's breathing and heartbeat.

Nothing to do but sit around and wait. Wait for her possibly one-way train to hell to arrive.

**Well, watcha think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Scooby Gang vs. Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust

Chapter 9-

Faith hated waiting. It always drove her insane, just stadning around, not doing anything. Normally, she'd just pass the time patrolling, or even masturbating. Unfortunately, it was daytime out, so patrolling was out of the question, and masturbation was exactly what she was having to wait to do.

She hated waiting.

Finally, Angel came back up and informed Faith that the sleeping spell was cast, and the gang was all chained up in preparation for the soul spell. He went back down to give Faith some privacy. Five minutes later, she finally came to terms with what she had to do.

She reached down to undo her pants, then slowly slid them down her legs. She didn't bother kicking them off.

Faith didn't bother with her shirt, it wasn't simply slid her hand under her panties and rubbed herself a little.

Dry as a bone. That complicated things a little.

She decided to forego foreplay,instead just pushing two fingers inside herself as she sat down on the edge of the table. She thrust in and out of herself, but never felt anything pleasurable. But it would happen eventually.

She tried different things, such as twisting her fingers, or moving her hand around in circles. Things that usually brought her to her climax almost instantly when Buffy did them to her.

But she soon realized her heart wasn't in it. She thought of what Buffy would do, but the mere thought of Buffy aroused her.

_Huh. When did that happen? I didn't even think of her without any clothes on. I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with her about that when this is over. If I'm still around._

Not even that thought turned her off. The mere thought of Buffy aroused her so much now that she had no problem getting into it.

She began thrusting in and out of herself again, thinking of Buffy. Anything Buffy related. Especially sex with Buffy.

She added another finger to herself, and began moaning as she imagined it being Buffy's fingers, and Buffy's tongue.

She picked up the pace, and found her other hand working its way up her shirt, and began massaging her breast. She pinched and twisted her nipples, squeezing her breasts as she imagined Buffy pushing her down on their bed at home, climbing on top of her, their naked forms merging together as they began squeezing and groping each other while they ground their pussies together harde and faster with each passing moment.

Faith added another finger to herself, gasping as four fingers penetrated her again and again.

She lay back on the table, arching her back in ecstasy as Buffy crawled lower on her and licked her between her folds, using her hands to hold her hips down as she pushed her tongue deeper and deeper into Faith's pussy, curling and flicking her tongue with each push inwards, and rolling with each draw outwards.

It wasn't much longer before the pressure in her loins began building, begging for release.

Then, it happened.

It wasn't a big release, nowhere near as good as what Buffy could do to her, but Faith figured it was good enough.

Faith took a few seconds to catch her breath, then used a Kleenex from Anya's desk to clean herself off. Faith pulled her pants and panties back up, fixed her hair and shirt, then sat and waited for Asmodeus.

She hated waiting.

Finally, after ten excruciating minutes of silence, Asmodeus appeared.

"My, my, my. Seems like I was just here to collect you this morning." Asmodeus-Buffy said. The demonic bastard had dared to come to her looking like Buffy. "Well, I said one warning, and you used that this morning, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you home now." Asmodeus-Buffy said with a wicked smile.

"Well, I want to make you a deal."

"No thank you. I don't make deals with my victims."

"Well, I can go willingly and not make a scene, or I can make a scene, and put up a hell of a fight when you take me. Your choice." Faith was silent after that

"Well, I hate it when my victims put up a struggle. Though one victims, even a slayer, isn't worth more than 45,000 victims."

"How many, then?"

"Oh, I'd say, about two. Maybe two."

"Then I'll trade myself for two. Two specific victims."

"Oh? And who might they be?"

"You see, I think I've figured out why everyone but Willow and Tara are in comas, whereas you took Willow and Tara, body and all. You want one of them to be your queen. You'll probably choose between tham, and get rid of the other. Am I right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I'll trade myself for Willow and Dawn. Dawn Summers. She's just seventeen, and she's my girlfriend's sister. Give her and Willow Rosenberg to us, and I'll go quietly."

Asmodeus scratched his chin.

"It'll make your choice of queen that much easier." Faith pressed.

"Very well, I will give you Dawn Summers and Willow Rosenberg. But, that will still leave me one victim short. So, here's what I will do. Miss Tara Maclay will become a victim, along with any random mortal of my choice, and you will come with me. Only, you won't be a regular victim, Miss Lehane. You will be my new Queen." Asmodeus-Buffy said with a sneer. "Final offer."

Faith hesitated. She had had no intention of becoming a demon's plaything. Even a demon who could look like Buffy. But, it was necessary for Angel's plan.

"Fine. But I want to go say goodbye to everyone first."

"Yes, okay. Make it quick." Asmodeus-Buffy levitated in the air, crossing her legs as if she was meditating, her hands resting on her knees. She closed her eyes as Faith went downstairs to say goodbye to everyone.

"Hey guys, how ya holding up?" She asked.

"I suppose we're doing the best we can considering we're chained up in the basement sowe can have our souls sucked out of us." Giles said somewhat resentfully.

"Asmodeus hasn't shown up yet?" Angel asked.

"He-slash-she has. She-slash-he's upstairs waiting for me. Said I could come down and say goodbye."

"Oh."

"So make sure it's not the last time I see you all, okay?" Faith said, her voice cracking a bit. She swallowed it down so she could stay strong, make it seem like it was just another day, when in fact, she was absolutely terrified.

"Don't worry. We'll have you back soon." Angel said comfortingly. He had always had a soft spot for Faith, except when it came to Buffy, of course.

"Could someone wake her up? I'd like to say goodbye to her when she's conscious." Faith asked, and Angel and Spike knew she meant Buffy, not just because she was the only unconscious person in the room.

Spike reached down to wake her up, when Faith stopped him. "Wait. On second thought, maybe it's better this way." Spike stood back up.

"Are you sure, luv?"

"Yeah. Do me a favor, will ya? I promise I won't kill you if you do something for me. If this doesn't work out, if I'm stuck in Hell for eternity, tell Buffy I chickened out, that I ran. That Iwas too scared to go through with it, and I ran away so I wouldn't have to face you all. Tell her that I left her. Make her hate me, but not so much hat she'll try to track me down to ask any questions or anything. It'll be easier. That way, she won't spend the rest of her life trying to rescue me, when we all know that if this fails, it's impossible."

"Don't be talking like that, Faith." Angel warned. "We're going toget you back."

"I know that, I'm just saying, if something goes wrong..."

"Nothing's going to go wrong."

"But if it does, promise me."

"Not bloody likely." Spike said angrily. "Buffy gave up on guys for you. She left Angel and Riley and me because of you. Even if we were never together, and she actually cheated on you with me, she still went back to you. You goin'll destroy her, and normally, if I didn't have this bleedin' chip in my head, if I didn't have my soddin' soul back, if I wasn't... in love with her, I'd be all for hurtin' the slayer. But not now. I swear, I've killed two slayers, and I'll have no problem killin' another one if you hurt her. We're gonna get you back, you hear? If not because you're a member of the gang, if not because Red and Xander and Rupert and the Little Bit and Oz and Angel and Kendra and Tara all care about you, then because Buffy'll never forgive any one of us if something happens to you. And I'm not too bloody keen to get on any slayer's bad side, let alone hers."

"Very inspirational, Spike, but there's still the chance that something will go wrong and I'll be stuck there forever. And let's not forget that time moves differently in Hell. For all we know, if it takes any longer than a month to save me, I could already be dead, or worse. I'm only trying to look out for her." Faith was struggling to keep the tears from flowing.

"Um, if I may interject here." Giles began.

"Not the time, G-man."

"Faith, you'll be alright. We're going to get you back, even if we all have to go to Hell just to fight our way back." Xander said seriously, with no jokiness behind his voice.

"Xan, just-"

"No, you're coming back, whether you like it or not. We're not going to stop trying until we get everyone back." Oz said, interrupting Faith. He was still looking at the ground. "It's like Spike said, only I'm talking about Willow. If she's coming back, then weneed to get Tara back, too. Willow would literally go insane if something were to happen to Tara, and I'm not exactly eager to see Willow going crazy. I think it would hurt me just as much as it would hurt Angel or Spike to see Buffy in that much pain. So stop being so selfish already and get your job done so we can get you, Tara, and everyone else back."

"Plus, if Red were to come back, then Buffy would know that you're with Asmo-dork. And no matter what we tell her, she'll still do anything to get you back." Spike said.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure she doesn't waste her life trying to get me back if it's impossible." Faith said as she turned to walk back upstairs.

"Ready to go?" Asmodeus-Buffy asked with an evil smirk.

"I wanna see you bring Will and Dawn back first. Make sure you uphold your end of the deal."

Asmodeus waved his hand through the air and summoned Willow and Dawn.

"Dawn, Willow?" Faith asked.

"Faith?" Willow asked. Dawn said nothing. Her face was expressionless, and she looked bad, almost transparent. Then, Faith remembered that she was separated from her body. Faith told Dawn to go back to the house, where she would find her body. Dawn disappeared without a word.

"Faith?" Willow asked again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, Red. It's me. You're back. Giles will explain everything to you."

"W-w-were's Tara?"

"She's still in Hell. I could only get two of you out, and I thought Dawn would be able to help keep B from getting completely depressed. Sorry, Willow."

Willow seemed to realise that there was some kind of plan. She nodded at Faith, then pretended to get angry.

"You bitch! Bring Tara back now! Give me Tara!" Willow threw herself at Asmodeus-Buffy/Tara, tackling the demon to the ground. She put her hands around Asmodeus' throat, strangling her. "Give me Tara!" She kept repeating hysterically.

Faith had to admit, Willow put on a good show, she almost had Faith convinced that she was insane.

Asmodeus disappeared, then reappeared behind Faith. She put her hands on Faith's shoulders and disappeared in a flash of red light, taking Faith with her.

As it happened, Willow wasn't acting. She had truly, in a moment of confusion, gone hysterical.

As soon as Faith and Asmodeus disappered, Willow fell to the floor, weeping. She lay down on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. Her heart felt as though it had literally shattered. She had been holding Tara, now she only held herself.

Angel came back up the steps, interrupting Willow's cry.

"Willow?"

Willow quickly dried her eyes on her sleeve and got up.

"Yup, it's me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk. Come downstairs."

"Sure thing."

Once they were downstairs, Spike woke Buffy up.

"Hmm?"

"Wakey wakey, slayer. Time to get up, got someone wants to see you." Spike said.

"Will?" Buffy said when she was standing, and looked at her friend. Then, she realized what had to have happened. "Oh, god! Faith!" Buffy fell to her knees, clutching her stomach as her breath left her.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, rushing to her side.

"I-I-I... I... can't... breathe." Buffy said between gasps. Willow sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Buffy..." She said softly. The rest of the gang was silent as they watched their slayer, their friend, break. Willow kept rocking her back and forth. Angel and Spike tried to reach down to help her, but Willow glared at them. "Back the hell off." She warned, a deadly calm evident in her voice.

Both vampires backed away slowly, taking the hint. Willow looked back down at Buffy.

"It's okay, Buffy, we'll get her back. Her and Tara, and Kendra, and Mrs. Giles."

Buffy grew confused. She looked back up at Willow.

"What about Dawn?" She asked. "What happened to Dawn?"

The rest of the gang started looking at each other.

Willow glanced around at them, hesitating. "When Faith... traded herself... for me, she forced Asmodeus to... release Dawn. Dawn went home to rejoin with her body."

Buffy got up and bolted for the stairs. No one else made to follow her.

"Well, we need to talk, Willow. We've got a plan." Angel said, walking up to the witch. "And you're very important to that plan.

"Dawn?!" Buffy shrieked as she saw her sister sit up in bed, gasping. She ran over, threw herself on Dawn's bed, and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Dawn!"

"Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's me, you're safe now, you're safe."

"Buffy?"

"Yes, Dawnie, it's me."

"Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"You're kind of choking me."

"Oh, sorry." Buffy sat back. Then, the emotions became too much for her. She curled up into a ball and started bawling again.

"Buffy? You okay?"

Buffy didn't respond. She was too busy thinking about her relief over Dawn's safety, and her pain at Faith's sacrifice.

"Buffy?"

Finally, Buffy managed to speak. It was only one word. One name.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed, angry at whoever the puppeteer was that kept screwing with their lives.

Dawn's shoulders dropped. She had forgotten about Faith in her joy at finally being free after several months of torture. Though, she could see that no more than a few days, if that, had passed on Earth since she was taken.

"You want me to what?!" Willow yelled as Angel finished explaining the plan.

"Cast a spell to relieve humans of their souls."

"But, I can't do that!"

"Sure you can. Several years ago, you gave me my soul back. And I'm a vampire."

"And it nearly killed me!"

"And you're much more powerful now than you were then. You nearly destroyed the world. Relieving humans of their souls temporarily should be easier than destroying the world."

"But-"

"Just try it, Will. If it doesn't work, then no harm, no foul. Faith, Tara, Kendra and Mrs. Giles as well as countless others will remain slaves of Asmodeus for all eternity." Xander said using his usual sarcasm.

"So basically, the fate of the world rests on you being able to steal everyone's souls." Anya summed up.

"No pressure." Willow concluded sarcastically.

"Look, just do whatever it takes." Angel said.

"I'm going to need to rest first. I'm feeling kinda weak right now. Who knew that interdimensional travel would be so taxing. I'll rest up, get something to eat, then I'll see what I can do."  
"Bloody brilliant." GIles sighed. "So we'll have to be chained up for even longer now."

"Sorry." Willow said as she slowly walked upstairs. She didn't bother going home. Insead, she walked up the ladder to the loft where the books were. She'd always found being around books very comforting, plus, they were magic books. They felt like Tara.

Willow laid down between two stacks of magic books and curled up into a ball. She began weeping again as she thought about how Asmodeus had violated her, and Tara, how he had let numerous demons violate Dawn, how he was cetrainly violating Faith right now. It was too much to handle.

Willow lay there, sobbing, until she fell asleep. And even her dreams tortured her, as they were nightmares about what had happened in Asmodeus' hell dimension, and was Willow imagined was currently happening there.

**[Return to Hell]**

"So, this is Hell, huh? Got to admit, you have a nice set up here." Faith said resentfully. The demons always got all the good stuff.

"So you really like it?" Asmodeus-Buffy asked. Now the demon was even using Buffy's voice, and that made Faith want to kill it even more.

"Yeah, it's nice. Not exactly what I expected, though."

"I get that a lot." Faith looked at her captor. It was still in Buffy's form, wearing a red robe that hugged her nicely. The v-neck of the robe came to a point about three inches above her belly button, exposing an enormous amount of cleavage.

Asmodeus-Buffy wore no pants, leaving her legs bare. When she sat down, she crossed her legs so that the robe spilt around them, leaving her legs expose up to her waist. If her legs hadn't been crossed, Faith could have seen her pussy. As it was, she could see just a bit of her blonde tuft of hair just above it.

Yet, because it wasn't really Buffy, Faith was only sickened by the sight.

"Oh, come now. You know you find this form appealing."

"No. Only the person that that form belongs to."

"And you're saying you've never found any other girls attractive? Or men?" As Asmodeus spoke, the demon's form flickered between every person she'd ever been sexually attracted to. That wasn't counting the numerous nameless men and women she'd had meaningless sex with, other than Xander. He had been good.

Faith saw the demon as Buffy, and Dawn, and Willow, and Xander, and every member of the football team and cheerleading squad from her high school back in Boston. For a very sickening moment, Asmodeus took on Giles' form, but that one had only lasted a split second, as though somewhere in her past, she had briefly commented or thought of him as attractive for his age.

The most common form, of course, was Buffy.

And when the flickering stopped, that was the form Asmodeus settled on.

"Well?"

Asmodeus' eyes had been red the whole time, but now, it changed its eye color. It was the same color as Buffy's, and when she spoke using Buffy's voice again, it startled Faith so much that she was actually aroused for a second.

But that faded once Faith remembered that it wasn't really Buffy.

"Stop it. You're not her. And you'll never be her, so stop trying."

"Hmm. Why? Am I getting to you?"

"No. Not on your life." _Yes. Yes you are, and it's pissing me off._

"I think I am. I can see your desire for this form. And I can see the appeal. This must be my favorite form in a thousand years." Asmodeus-Buffy said as she pulled the chest of the robe away from herself to gaze down at her chest, then spread her legs to look at Buffy's pussy. "I could have fun in this form by myself, but I thinkit'll be better to have you do it." Asmodeus-Buffy looked up at Faith with desire in her eyes. Buffy's eyes.

Fait almost melted and gave in, but she pulled herself together.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood right now."

"I don't care. You agreed to be my queen, which means you will pleasure me whenever I wish it. You see, I control this dimension, and all of its inhabitants. You don't have a choice. Which means, if I were to tell you to get down on your knees and put your tongue inside me, your body would do it automatically, no matter how hard you fight it. I would prefer you to do it on your own, but I will order you around if I have to."

"Then I guess you'd better get to ordering, 'cause I don't go down on nobody that I don't want to."

Asmodeus-Buffy sighed. "Very well." She spread Buffy's legs wide as she began to rub her pussy. "Sit down and watch." She ordered, and Faith's body responded accordingly. She found herself sitting down on a red leather couch directly across from Asmodeus, staring down at her hand, which was now pushing three fingers deep inside herself.

Faith forgot all about it not being Buffy across from her after about ten minutes.

Right after Buffy came. In that moment, she felt herself become wet instantly as she thought of Buffy actually fingering herself for her.

Faith moaned a bit, and Buffy smiled. She removed her hand from herself and told Faith to get on her knees in front of her.

"Eat me. Lick me." Faith groaned as the force of the order hit her. "Taste me." Buffy drew out the word "taste" seductively.

Faith couldn't help herself, even if she had had free will. She buried her face in between Buffy's legs and started penetrating her eagerly with her tongue.

"You didn't last nearly as long as Miss Rosenberg and Miss Maclay. They reisted for several days in my dimension, you give in after thirty minutes. Your lust for this body is strong."

Buffy moaned as Faith continued to lick her.

Asmodeus had copied everything about Buffy. Her body, her eyes, the way Buffy smelled, spoke, and even breathed, and her voice. The only thing wrong with this was the way Buffy tasted, something Faith was very familiar with.

When she tasted Buffy's juices, something clicked. It took a minute to register, but this bitch did NOT taste like Buffy. And that snapped Faith out of it. Faith stood up, even against Asmodeus' orders.

"What? What are you doing? How are you resisting? Taste me!" Asmodeus-Buffy yelled, and the force of the order was too strong to resist. Faith was forced back to her knees, and buried her face between Asmodeus-Buffy's legs again.

Asmodeus smiled in content as she felt Faith's tongue inside her again. Faith was no longer as eager to taste her as she had been, but she did so nonetheless.

The witches had been very good, and much more experienced in pleasing girls than Faith, but having to take two different forms at once always left Asmodeus with a headache. She only needed one form now, and it was one Asmodeus very much enjoyed taking on.

Faith felt Asmodeus put her hands on her head, pressing her into herself even more.

Faith decided the only way she would get through this is if she actually imagined that Asmodeus _was_ Buffy, not merely wearing a costume.

The second she tried it, it became easier. She was even able to look past the taste, as Buffy often tasted like this when she was angry. Similar, anyway.

Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's legs, squeezing Buffy's thighs. She tried to tell herself that it really was Buffy, and it helped, but it still wasn't the same.

Faith teased Buffy's clit with her tongue, making her moan, then pushed her tongue deep into her pussy again. Buffy's walls were clenching, squeezing Faith's tongue.

Buffy moaned continuously as Faith continued to eat her out. Faith was disgusted with how easily she succumbed to Asmodeus' power, but she till had no choice.

Faith did something she hadn't done since she found out Buffy cheated on her. She cried.

Asmodeus-Buffy was oblivious to the tears, she was in too much bliss as Faith brought her closer and closer to cumming.

She held Faith's head in place as her back arched in pleasure.

Faith let go of Buffy's thighs, letting her hands fall back to the ground. Finally, it seemed her torment was over, for Buffy gasped with her release, and Faith's face was coated in Asmodeus' juices. Faith made as though to stand up, but Asmodeus put her hands on Faith's head again and pushed her back down.

"I didn't say you could stop. Keep eating me until I say you can stop,though that isn't likely to be any time soon."

Faith continued to cry as she pushed her tongue back inside Asmodeus' folds and continued to please her. Asmodeus shivered at the feeling again, again holding Faith's head in place with her hands, and she wrapped her legs around Faith's head as well.

Her next orgasm was quick, and so soon after her last one. But she still didn't let Faith up. She was nowhere near satisfied.

After three continuous hours of eating Asmodeus out, Faith was finally allowed to stop. She gasped as she crawled back to the couch across from Buffy, trying to catch her breath. Her tongue was sore, as were her jaws and her throat.

Her entire esophagus was coated well with Not-Buffy's juices, as she had been forced to swallow it all.

The tears had long since died up. Faith was out of tears, though she was still sobbing on the inside.

"Well, I've had enough of your tongue in my pussy for a while. I think we'll do that again tomorrow. But now, my queen, I think I'd like to feel your tongue-"

Faith groaned.

"In my ass."

Faith almost puked. That was one thing she and Buffy NEVER did. Sure, they both enjoyed anal, but they had agreed to never use their tongues for it, sticking with strapons and vibrators and the like. They had never even tried tongues, knowing that it had to be disgusting.

"Now, Miss Lehane." Not-Buffy ordered as she turned around and bent over the back of her chair, her knees in the seat. She pulled her robe up over her butt, exposing her anus to Faith.

Faith had no control over herself as she bent to Asmodeus' will. She knelt down behind Asmodeus, spread her cheeks, and plunged her tongue deep inside her anus.

Buffy moaned at the feeling. She clenched the muscled in her ass, squeezing Faith's tongue. She thrust herself back, impaling her ass on Faith's tongue repeatedly. Faith became even more disgusted with each passing second, and somehow, she found another source of tears as they started flowing again.

Asmodeus didn't keep that up for long. Only about thirty minutes or so. After she came for the third time, she let Faith back up again while Not-Buffy sat down.

"Hmm, that was nice. You're very talented, obviously very experienced with sex. Take your clothes off. All of them." Buffy smiled as Faith slipped her shirt, then her jeans, then her bra off. Her shoes and socks had mysteriously disappeared when they arrived in Hell, so all that was left between Asmodeus and herself was her panties.

And they were discarded just as quickly as the rest of her clothes. Buffy slipped off her robe and pushed Faith down on the couch. Face-down.

A strap-on appeared in Buffy's hands, and she slipped it on. She made Faith get up on her hand and knees, then slowly pushed the strap-on into Faith's pussy. Faith, for once, hated her slayer healing. Her pussy was just as tight as it had been before she lost her virginity, and Asmodeus' strap-on was massive. The damage would heal, but for now, Buffy was destroying her pussy.

Finally, Asmodeus had the strap-on buried to the hilt inside Faith.

Without missing a beat, Buffy pulled back quickly and slammed back in again, hitting Faith hard, making her cry out in pain. Again and again, she slammed in and out of Faith, torturing her pussy.

Faith was screaming into a pillow by the arm of the couch as Asmodeus continued to fuck her senseless.

Faith came hard after only five minutes of this, her walls clamping down on the massive toy harder than they had ever clamped before.

And Buffy kept going. Even through Faith's orgasm, Buffy continued to fuck her, and her walls kept clamping tighter and tighter, to the point that Faith thought she'd break the strap-on. But it held up.

Faith came again after another five minutes. And again after another five minutes, each orgasm lasting longer and longer until they began to overlap.

Asmodeus obviously wasn't human, but no living creature couldpossibly have that much sexual stamina. It seemed that Asmodeus would never grow tired of fucking Faith, and she probably wouldn't. Faith's orgasm lasted so long that she couldn't cum anymore, and Asmodeus was still fucking her.

Buffy fucked Faith for well over five hours, never slowing down or wavering. If Faith hadn't continuously felt the movement deep inside her, she would have passed out by now, woken back up, and passed out again.

Asmodeus obviously loved torturing her, because even when Faith felt her pull all the way out of her pussy at last, she felt Not-Buffy reposition her toy at Faith's ass, Faith's own juices serving as lubrication.

"I hope you know, what you just experienced is nothing compared to what I'm going to do. That was just foreplay, I just wanted to make sure I was well lubricated. I'm going to make lust to you in every way imaginable." Faith gasped as the strap-on slid easily into her ass.

Again, Buffy didn't wait for Faith to adjust, she didn't slow down, she merely puled out and slammed back in again and again.

The sound of Buffy's hips hitting Faith's ass echoed throughout the room along with Faith's screams, the pillow barely able to muffle them.

Faith came again somehow. And only a couple minutes after Buffy began pounding her ass.

After another five hours of being fucked hard up the ass, Faith's tears returned again, but she was beginning to shut down and give in. She was almost enjoying what was being done to her. Not quite, but she wouldn't last much longer.

And on top of that, she didn't even know that in the ten hours she had been hard-fucked by a demon, only ten minutes had passed in the real world. Her torture wasn't going to end any time soon.

Buffy kept fucking her ass for another five straight hours, and she still didn't appear to be out of breath or tired in the least.

After she was done with Faith's ass, she turned Faith around and had her clean the strap-on thoroughly with her throat. Faith could taste both the inside of her pussy and ass on the strap-on, which she had done before, with Buffy.

But Asmodeus-Buffy was shoving the toy as far down Faith's throat as she possibly could, fucking Faith's mouth every bit as hard as she had fucked her ass and pussy.

"Well, I'm done with this." Asmodeus said as she made the toy disappear. She dragged Faith off the couch and dragged her to the middle of the floor, away from he furniture. She flipped Faith over on her back, spread her legs and buried her face in her snatch.

Faith had actually begun to enjoy being raped by Asmodeus, and she moaned when her tongue pushed her folds aside and pushed into her sex. She came immediately, much to Asmodeus' disappointment.


End file.
